Harry Potter e a guerra continua
by Malu Potter
Summary: Harry e Hermione estaum em um novo ano.Novas aventuras, novos personagens e novos romances.....Brigas, beijos raiva..enfim, uma fic cheia d coisa boa!H² DG e novos casais
1. Chapter 1

Cap 01: Ferias

Harry Potter estava tendo uma de suas melhores férias, longe dos Dursleys na casa que herdara de Sírius junto com sua pequena fortuna, sozinho, pensando em Hogwarts, pensando nas suas novas aventuras, pensando em Rony, pensando em Hermione e pensando principalmente no que tinha acontecido com seu Sírius...   
Harry ñ gostava de ficar lembrando dessas coisas, então levantou - se e disse:  
Tenho que me distrair um pouco, conversar com alguém - pensou, até que seu rosto se iluminou em um grande sorriso.  
- É claro! Vou chamar o Rony e a Hermione pra passar o final das férias aqui comigo!  
Foi correndo até o seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar da casa e escreveu a primeira carta para o Rony:  
Rony,  
Estou com saudades, por isso venha passar o resto das férias aqui comigo, também vou convidar a Hermione, se quiser pode trazer Fred, George e a Gina. Mande resposta o mais rápido que puder!  
Abraços,  
Harry.  
A segunda escreveu para a Hermione:  
Hermione  
Estou com saudades, por isso venha passar o resto das férias aqui comigo, também vou convidar o Rony, acho que Fred, George e Gina também virão. Mande resposta o mais rápido que puder!  
Beijos,  
Harry   
Como Harry não era muito bom em escrever cartas, escreveu quase as mesmas coisas nas duas cartas, eles não iam nem perceber!  
Harry estava ansioso, queria velos naquele momento, ele só esperava que Rony chegasse antes, pois, ficava estranho ficar sozinho naquela casa imensa com Hermione, mesmo sendo amigos, ninguém podia negar, eram adolescentes, se alguém soubesse seria a notícia do ano!  
Harry decidiu parar de esperar uma resposta e foi dormir.  
Harry acordou com Edwiges se batendo na janela, como tinha sido tão idiota, esquecera de deixar a janela aberta no meio da noite para Edwiges poder entrar com as respostas dos amigos.Pegou a primeira carta, era do Rony:  
Harry,   
Pensei que não ia me convidar nunca!Claro que eu vou, só não sei se Fred,George e Gina vão, eles não estão aqui agora, e como você me pediu para mandar uma resposta rápida, não deu tempo de perguntar, mas acho que eles vão querer sim, na hora que eles chegarem te mando uma resposta, vou chegar aí na sexta-feira às 17:00.   
Abraços,  
Rony.  
A segunda era de Hermione, Harry reconheceu só pela letra caprichada da menina:  
Harry,   
Também estou morrendo de saudades, e é claro que eu vou, aí eu te conto tudinho da minha viajem para o Brasil,seu presente de aniversário é de lá.Ah! Já vou avisando, não é um livro - Harry estranhou, mas abriu um grande sorriso ao perceber que ele e Rony estavam tendo um grande sucesso na missão de tentar de corromper Hermione - sei que deve ter ficado super triste, mas prometo que no natal te dou um! Vou chegar aí na quinta às 11:30 , pode ser?  
Beijos,   
Mione.  
Harry olhou pasmo para o relógio, e disse quase gritando:  
-O que? A Hermione vai chegar daqui...  
Não deu tempo de Harry terminar e a campainha tocou, Harry foi correndo até a porta e a abriu, era Hermione, ela usava uma blusa frente única sem alças, um short jeans e tênis. Harry ficou perdido em todas as curvas da amiga, ela estava maravilhosa.


	2. um dia interessante

Cap 2 : um dia interessante

-Você ta dois minutos adiantada.  
Hermione respondeu com uma cara surpresa:  
-Obrigado pelo bom dia!  
-Desculpa Mione ue acabei de ler sua carta., é q  
-Eu cheguei muito cedo, né?  
-Não, claro que não.  
- É que meus pais tinham uma palestra ao 12:30 e eu ia ficar sozinha em casa, por isso seu convite veio em uma boa hora!  
-Que bom - Harry fez um gesto para Hermione entrar, e fechou a porta - Mas o Rony disse que só chega amanhã às 17:30.  
-Então, são só eu e você?   
-É, por que?Algum problema?  
Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.  
Hermione respondeu com uma cara de que se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo:  
-Não,é só que...essa casa é meio grande para duas pessoas, é capas que eu vá ao terceiro andar e grite para você aqui do primeiro, e você não me escute.  
Harry fez uma cara do tipo " me engana que eu gosto", e falou:  
-Ham, sei, acredito.  
Hermione fez cara de brava e falou:  
-Pois pode acreditar mesmo! É a verdade!  
-Eu já disse que acredito!Agora vem comigo que você vai escolher em que quarto vai querer ficar.  
-Nossa!Que privilégio!Posso escolher qualquer um mesmo?  
-Claro que pode!Eu nunca andei no terceiro andar inteiro, mais só no segundo são quatro quartos.   
-Uau!Então vou pegar dois, um para eu dormir e outro para eu estudar - disse, Hermione brincando.  
-Por mim tudo bem, você podia ficar com todos os quartos da casa, menos o meu, se você quisesse.  
Hermione ficou um pouco rosada e disse:  
-Não precisa! Eu tava só brincando!  
-Eu não estava, acho melhor mesmo você ficar com dois quartos ,você tem muita coisa, ou entra você ou entra as coisas no quarto, acho que vai ficar apertado os dois juntos! - Falou Harry, enquanto fazia um tremendo esforço para subir as escadas com as malas de Hermione.  
Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, Harry colocou as malas no chão, e disse aliviado:  
-Nossa, pensei que não ia conseguir! - Harry se levantou e disse - Vou deixar as malas aqui enquanto vou te mostrando os quartos, depois que escolher volto para busca - las.  
-Pose ser, mas vamos rápido, estou morrendo de fome! - Quando Harry já estava se virando, Hermione falou - Hei! - Harry se virou de volta e Hermione continuou - Você sabe cozinhar, não é?  
Harry olhou para a cara desesperada da amiga ela parecia não estar brincando:  
-Eu? Claro que não! Até agora eu só pedia disk pizza, mas de quinta e domingo, eles não abrem, pensei que você soubesse cozinhar!  
-Eu não vou ficar sem almoçar, você tem bastante dinheiro trouxa, não tem?  
-Tenho muito mais do que bastante ,por que? Qual é sua idéia?   
-Oras!Nós vamos almoçar em algum lugar trouxa!   
-Ah, tudo bem, mas eu vou pagar tudo sozinho? - Harry fez uma cara de coitadinho  
-Claro que não, eu também tenho dinheiro.  
-Acha Hermione, eu tava só brincando, eu é que vou pagar!  
-Deixa essa conversa para depois, eu ainda tenho que escolher os quartos lembra?  
-Ta bom, vamos.  
Hermione escolheu dois quartos, um do lado do outro para ficar mais fácil de pegar suas coisas, e o que ela iria dormir ficava ao lado do quarto de Harry.  
Quando já era mais de 12:30, Harry e Hermione se arrumaram para ir almoçar, Harry estava com uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta e de tênis preto. Hermione estava com uma calça capri jeans com uma blusinha preta que mostrava três dedos de sua barriga e uma sandália também preta.Quando Hermione desceu para o primeiro andar, Harry já estava lá, ele ficou olhando para ela por uns segundos, de repente ela disse:  
-Nossa! Até parece que nos combinamos, não é?  
-Ham?Ah...É mesmo...  
-Então, vamos?  
-Claro,claro...-disse Harry se levantando.  
Eles andaram por meia hora, ate que acharam uma lanchonete muito bonita, mas que nenhum trouxa entrava.  
Harry achou um pouco esquisito, mas como estava com morrendo de fome se deixou levar por Mione.  
Ao entrar na lanchonete perceberam o porque de nenhum trouxa. Era uma lanchonete que só pessoas que possuiam poderes mágicos viam  
-E então Mione, aqui ta bom?-perguntou Harry que quando olhou para o balcão, viu que Mione já estava fazendo o seu pedido.  
-Eu quero um hambúrguer, fritas e suco de abóbora, por favor...e você Harry, o que vai querer?-perguntou Mione  
-Hum, quero um x-salada, fritas e suco de laranja.-disse Harry ao recepcionista gordo q lembrava muito o seu primo Duda.  
-Mais alguma coisa?  
-Não, surdisse Harry   
-Então são 10 dólares.  
Harry pagou tudo antes mesmo de Mione pegar sua carteira.  
Depois de terminarem seus lanches, foram direto para La casa,por que Mione insistia em dizer:  
-"Temos muito dever de casa para fazer...logo, logo as férias acabam e nós não fizemos nem a metade.", o que claro, era exagero dela.  
Harry convenceu Mione á deixar a tarefa para amanha, pois estava muito curioso para saber como era o Brasil.  
-Há o Brasil...é um país realmente lindo.Eu fui á Fernando de Noronha, Amazonas, Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo.  
Ah e já que estamos falando na minha viajem, já vou dar seu presente,pêra que eu já volto-disse Mione, já subindo as escadas.   
Enquanto ela subia, Harry pensou:  
-Mas como a Mione ta linda!Mas o que que eu to pensando?A Mione é minha melhor amiga e alem disso, Rony é apaixonado por ela...-mas não teve tempo de terminar seu pensamento, pois a Mione já havia voltado  
-Pronto, aqui esta. Eu sei que seu niver ainda não chegou, mas eu preciso te dar logo.  
Harry pegou o pacote e abriu.


	3. Novos amigos

Cap. 3 :novos amigos

Era uma bermuda, Harry adorou o presente.  
- Bom, como já contei sobre a minha viajem e já te entreguei o presente, ta na hora de fazer a lição! - disse a Hermione, que parecia ansiosa para começar.  
-A não Mione!Temos muito tempo ainda, e também é melhor esperarmos o Rony! - Hermione pareceu quase se deixar levar, mas não deixou.  
- Não, vamos fazer agora.  
Harry se levantou e foi até a Hermione, parou em seu frente e disse - Juro que amanhã eu faço.  
Hermione olhou naqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhantes, e pensou:  
- Como ele consegue fazer isso comigo?  
Hermione desviou o olhar e disse:  
- Ta bem, amanhã sem falta, ouviu?  
Harry quase pulou de alegria, como tinha conseguido fazer isso com Hermione?Não tinha importância, tina conseguido e pronto, era o que bastava.  
- Vamos lá fora, quero te apresentar algumas pessoas. - disse Harry.  
- Melhor não Harry, não gosto que fiquem me apresentando.   
- Não liga não Mione, eles são legais!  
-Ta bom,- disse Hermione com uma cara de que não tava acreditando no que estava fazendo - vamos rápido antes que eu mude de idéia.  
Harry puxou Hermione para fora da casa, quando saíram , Hermione viu umas seis crianças, três meninas e três meninos, brincando de verdade ou desafio no meio da rua , como lá era bem calmo, não tinha problema nenhum.  
-Oi pessoal !Essa aqui é a Hermione,minha amiga da escola.- Hermione ficou um pouco encabulada,pois Harry segurava sua mão fortemente, as três meninas logo perceberam e fizeram uma cara que parecia que Harry era namorado delas,mas Harry com toda certeza nunca tinha tido nada com elas, mesmo sendo bonitas, a primeira se chamava Alice, era loira e tinha olhos castanhos, a segunda se chamava Bruna era morena e tinha olhos cor de mel, a terceira era a que mais parecia irritada com Hermione e se chamava Débora, tinha cabelos negros e olhos também negros.  
- Oi! - disse Hermione.  
- Oi! - disseram  
Hermione reparou também que os garotos também eram bonitos, o primeiro se chamava Miguel, tinha o cabelo comprido,um pouco menor que o Gui, e olhos azuis, o segundo se chamava Marcelo ,tinha um cabelo que lembrava muito o de Rony, também eram vermelhos, e os olhos muito negro, o terceiro se chamava Leonardo era o mais bonito na opinião de Hermione, também era muito parecido com Harry, cabelos negros e olhos verdes, só que não tinha aquele brilho que Hermione tanto gostava nos olhos de Harry.  
- Vão querer jogar? - disse Marcelo.  
-Claro! - disse Harry se sentando, Hermione sentou do lado direito de Harry, entre ele e Débora.  
-Olha, é assim , a pessoa gira a garrafa,aí ela para, na pessoa que apontar esse lado responde se quer verdade ou desafio, se responder verdade, vai ter que responder a uma pergunta, se responder desafio vai ter que fazer o que estiver escrito na ficha.- disse Bruna.  
- Vamos começar! - disse o Leandro, rodando uma garrafa plástica.


	4. Verdade ou desafio?

cap. 4 : Verdade ou Desafio ?  
A garrafa apontou para a Débora. Ela e as outras meninas deram um risinho abafado e depois Débora disse:  
-Eu quero um desafio.  
Pegou uma carta e nela estava escrito:"De um beijo no primeiro menino que estiver à sua esquerda"  
-Bom-disse ela-o menino é o Harry, então...-virou-se para ele- é melhor eu fazer esse desafio né?  
Harry não queria beijá-la, mas como era a regra do jogo, aceitou e quando já estava quase beijando...  
-NÃO!-gritou Mione- vocês não vão se beijar de jeito nenhum!Nem por cima do meu cadáver!  
Puxou Harry com uma força que ele nem sabia que ela tinha.  
Quando já estavam na cozinha, Harry disse:  
-Poe que você fez isso? Não que eu queira beijar a Deb, mas era só um jogo...  
Mione ficou mais vermelha que o cabelo do Rony e disse:  
-Para falar a verdade eu não sei porque fiz aquilo...me desculpe Harry, eu não queria deixar você com vergonha na frente dos seus amigos...  
E subiu as escadas correndo, deixando Harry sozinho na cozinha imaginando o por que dela ter feito aquilo.  
Já passava das onze horas quando Harry foi deitar. Estava quase dormindo quando escutou um grito vindo do quarto da Mione.  
Correu pra lá e quando abriu a porta, encontrou a Mione de pé na cama com um shortinho curto e uma blusinha colada. Ele ficou parado por um tempo por um tempo, de boca aberta e só acordou com a Mione gritando:  
-Pare de ficar pensando na morte da bezerra e mate de uma vez essa barata  
Ele matou ela e jogou na privada. Quando voltou no quarto viu Mione, sentada na cama inda um pouco vermelha.   
Ela olhou para ele e foi a vez dela ficar de boca aberta. Harry estava sim camisa, apenas com o short do pijama. Ela nunca tinha percebido como ele era musculoso.  
Então, sem pensar em mais nada, o beijou. - Mione, você ta bem? Por que ta com essa cara de peixe morto? - disse Harry brincando.  
Hermione logo cai na realidade e diz:  
- Ham...o que você disse? Falou alguma coisa? Desculpa eu não ouvi.- Disse Hermione corando e se culpando por pensar daquele jeito em Harry.  
- Eu perguntei se você tava se sentindo bem, mas pelo que eu estou vendo, não parece tão bem não.   
Hermione realmente não estava muito bem, desde manhã já tinha percebido que estava com um pouco de febre, talvez foi por causa disso que aquela loucura de tirar Harry do verdade ou desafio bem na hora do beijo.  
- Não Harry, eu to bem, só um pouco sem sono, mas é melhor irmos dormir, o Rony chega amanhã e não vai querer nos dois indispostos para mostrar o mundo dos trouxas.  
- Ah Mione ! Vamos assistir TV, eu também sono, vamos vai, o que é que custa!Por favor!  
Harry fez aquela cara que Hermione não sabia se gostava ou odiava, afinal ele conseguia tudo o que queria dela com aquela cara dela cara.  
- Ta bom Harry! Você venceu desta vez! - Disse Hermione desistindo.  
- Sempre venço você Hermione Granger!  
- Até parece , mas agora vamos - Disse Hermione não ligando para Harry e indo em direção a porta.  
- Você é quem manda - Disse Harry seguindo Hermione até a sala.  
Quando chegaram na sala, Harry sentou - se ao lado de Hermione.  
- O que vai querer assistir? - Disse Harry pegando o controle remoto.  
- Tanto faz, não sei nem o que esta passando à meia noite na TV, pode ser o que você assisti quando esta sozinho.  
Harry fez uma cara de quem estava achando ela completamente louca  
- Melhor não - Disse Harry rindo.  
- Harry James Potter!Posso saber o que o senhor fica assistindo à uma hora dessa na TV !- Hermione disse com um acara de reprovação.  
-Nada!- Disse Harry, mas Hermione fez uma cara de quem não acreditava em uma palavra, e Harry completou - Quer dizer, as vezes assisto alguns filmes que eu alugo.  
-Que tipo de filmes?- Disse Hermione levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
Harry se levantou e pegou um dos filmes que estavam empilhados do lado da estante.  
- Desse tipo - Disse Harry mostrando um filme que tinha na capa várias pessoas vomitando sangue e outras coisas nojentas.  
- Acho melhor eu não assistir mesmo, não gosto de filmes assim e me desculpa por fazer mal juízo de você Harry. - Disse Hermione.  
-Não tem importância- Disse Harry voltando para o sofá - O que vai querer assistir?  
Os dois ficaram assistindo a TV até tão tarde que acabaram dormindo juntos no sofá, Hermione estava deitada sobre o peito de Harry, e Harry estava com os dois braços envolvidos na cintura de Hermione.


	5. O planejamento do dia

cap. 5 : O planejamento do dia

Harry acordou com o sol no seu rosto.Abriu os olhos e viu que tinha dormido abraçada com a Hermione.  
Decidiu não acordá-la pois estava gostando e isso o deixado muito assustado e envergonhado.  
Percebeu que ela estava acordando e resolveu fingir que ainda estava dormindo.   
Logo que ela percebeu que tinha "dormido" com Harry, levantou apressada e foi para seu quarto.  
O dia passou voando e quando perceberam já eram 16:30 e o Rony já iria chegar.   
Mione correu se vestir. Vestiu uma blusinha frente única rosa, uma calça capri branca e uma rasteirinha.  
Harry colocou uma bermuda verde-militar, uma camiseta preta e tênis. Quando acabou de se vestir desceu para esperar Rony chegar. Tinha acabado de sentar quando Hermione apareceu toda feliz dizendo:  
- Eu não acredito! Ela vai vir!- Mas se calou ao ver Harry. Ele estava muito bonito.  
- Harry também ficou abismado ao ver Mione , mas logo voltou a si e perguntou:  
- Quem vai vir?  
- Você não vai acreditar. Ela se chama Sabrina, mas todos a chamam de Mia. Nos conhecemos no Brasil. Ela é muito legal, tem até uma banda chamada ESTRUTURA .Vem pra Inglaterra hoje. O único problema é que vou Ter que voltar para casa para poder recebê-la...  
- Você não precisa voltar pra sua casa. Ela pode ficar aqui-disse Harry eufórico.  
- Mas aqui é um lugar secreto. E se Dumbledor não concordar?  
Harry não teve tempo de responder pois a campainha tocou. Era Rony , Gina, Fred, Jorge, Sr. e Sra. Weslley e Carlinhos.  
- Fala aí cara!- disse Rony abraçando Harry – Quanto tempo!  
- Olá Harry querido, como vai?  
- Muito bem. E a senhora?  
- Bem. Espero não atrapalhar se ficarmos aqui.  
- Claro q não! Vai ser muito bom Ter todos vocês aqui.  
Depois de falar oi pra todos, Harry e Rony foram para o seu quarto conversar.  
- Cara- disse Rony- eu conheci uma garota muito linda! Ela se chama Sabrina e vai estudar em Hogwarts! Parece loucura, mas eu me apaixonei por ela.  
- Não é loucura Rony, é muito legal. Mas e ai você já esqueceu a Mione?  
- Já, desde o ano retrasado, quando eu conheci a Fleur, mas cara, a Sabrina é mais bonita que a Fleur. Seus cabelos são cacheados e vão ate a cintura, tem os olhos castanhos e a pele um pouco bronzeada. E ela tem um tal de " pissg" na sobrancelha esquerda e outro furo na orelha direita. Quando eu á vi ela estava usando uma saia jeans, blusinha preta escrito " 100 ROCK" e all star com meião. Cara, ela é MUITO LINDA!  
- Deve ser...mas você disse que ela tem o que na sobrancelha esquerda?   
- " Pissg"  
- Pirseng?  
- È isso.  
Continuaram conversando ate que a Sra. Weslley chamou para o jantar.  
- Oi Rony tudo bom? – disse Hermione.  
- Tudo Mione, onde você estava quando eu cheguei?  
- Eu estava no quarto, escrevendo para uma amiga.  
Foi só então que ela reparou como Rony estava mudado.  
Ele já não era mais magricela como antes. Estava forte e suas sardas haviam sumido. Tinha deixado o cabelo crescer e tinha ficado muito bonito.  
- Que legal Mione...bom quando vocês vão me levar para conhecer o mundo trouxa?  
- Ah...só amanha, hoje já esta tarde.  
- Então tá...  
Depois do jantar e de uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada, todos foram dormir. Quando ainda era cinco e meia horas, Hermione não conseguia dormir e decidiu levantar, colocou o seu roupão e foi até a cozinha. Chegando lá, viu que Harry já estava acordado e preparava a café da manhã.  
- Bom Dia! - Disse Hermione animada.  
- Bom Dia pra você também. - Disse Harry - Posso saber o porque esta tão animada?  
- Claro que pode! - Disse Hermione se sentando na mesa - É que fique planejando o que vamos fazer hoje!  
- E o que?- Disse Harry se sentando junto a ela na mesa.  
- Nós vamos a uma cachoeira que conheço pertinho daqui! - Disse Hermione mais animada do que antes - Não é demais!  
Harry ficou um pouco nervoso e perguntou.  
- Nós vamos nadar?  
Agora Harry já estava desesperado, ele era muito tímido, e não queria usar sunga na frente daquele pessoal todo, muito menos na frente de Gina e Hermione.  
- É claro! O que esperava fazer numa cachoeira?  
- Não sei - Disse pensando em algo - Talvez um piquenique! - Disse Harry Se parabenizando mentalmente pela grande idéia.  
- Mas a gente já vai fazer um piquenique antes de nadarmos! - Falou Hermione percebendo que Havia alguma coisa errada com Harry. - O que foi? Não gostou da idéia?  
- Não é isso, - Harry não sabia se contava ou não os seu motivos, mas lembrou que ela era sua amiga e não iria rir dele - bem, é que eu sou muito tímido, e tenho vergonha de ficar só de sunga  
na sua frente e na dos Weasley.  
- Ah...então é isso! - falou Hermione segurando a mão de Harry - Olha, não é só você que fica com vergonha, eu também fico, não pense você que eu gosto de ficar usando biquíni na frente dos outros!  
Nesse instante Molly entra na cozinha meio dormindo e não percebe a presença de Harry e Hermione, quando já estava abrindo a porta da geladeira olha pra trás e vê os dois olhando para ela, assustada olha para o, relógio que marcava seis horas e pergunta com cara de reprovação:   
-Posso saber o que estão fazendo a uma hora dessas acordados?  
Harry e Hermione se olham, e Hermione decide explicar :  
- Nós não conseguíamos dormir e então ficamos planejando o nosso dia. - Hermione falou calmamente.  
- É isso aí! - concordou Harry.  
Molly então perguntou curiosa :  
- O que vamos fazer?  
- Nós vamos para uma cachoeira! - Disse Hermione mais animada ainda.  
- O que é isso? - Pergunta Molly meio confusa.  
- São aquelas quedas dágua - Disse Hermione.  
- Nossa! Aquilo é maravilhoso! Existe alguma daquelas por aqui?  
- Claro que existe!   
- Mal posso esperar!


	6. O acidente

cap.6- o acidente

Já era dez e meia quando estavam todos prontos para ir, quando Gina pergunta como nós vamos?  
- Bem, vamos ter que andar um pouco e tomar e dois ônibus.- Disse Hermione, e todos olharam surpresos para ela - Eu pensei em tudo!- Disse orgulhosa de si mesma.  
Chegaram na cachoeira lá pelo meio dia  
Como estavam todos famintos, começaram logo o piquenique.  
Tinha de tudo na cesta. Suco de abóbora, sanduíches de vários sabores, saladas, chocolates e tortas de frutas para a sobremesa.  
Comeram tudo como se fizesse duas semanas que não comiam. Colocaram a cesta embaixo de uma arvore e deitaram na grama para descansar.  
Já fazia uma hora que estavam descansando quando Mione disse:  
- Vocês se importam de eu ter convidado uma amiga?  
- Claro que não querida-disse Molly- mas ela é bruxa?  
- Ë sim. E por falar nela...  
Hermione levantou e foi ao encontro da amiga.  
- Pessoal, esta aqui é a Sabrina. Sabrina estes são Harry, Carlinhos, Rony, Sr. E Sra. Weasley e Gina.  
- Oi –desceram em coro.  
- Olá pessoal, prazer em conhecê-los. Hei , eu acho que já conheço você- disse olhando para o Rony- você não é o garoto da loja de logros?  
- Sim, sou eu...-disse ele um pouco vermelho.  
- Quem diria que você é amigo da Mi também. Bom se me dão licença, eu vou ver se aqui da pra montar o equipamento da tirolesa.  
Ela saiu para montar o equipamento e deixou Hermione explicando o que é tirolesa.  
Depois de uma hora, Sabrina voltou e todos foram experimentar a tirolesa.  
Gina quis ser a primeira. Ela estava mudada, isso dava para perceber. Pelo que Rony contara a Harry ela já não era obcecada por ele e sua atitude não era mais de garotinha. Ela já tinha se tornado mulher, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.  
Depois foi a vez do Carlinhos. Ele ficou com um pouco de medo mais consegui descer.   
Então foi a vez do Rony. Ele estava muito bonito. Estava com Sabrina dizia, um verdadeiro GATO!  
Ficaram então Harry e Hermione. Como os dois estavam com medo tiraram no par ou impar. Harry acabou perdendo, e foi antes de Mione.  
Ela dava graças a Merlim , pois não estava se sentindo muito bem.  
Quando já estava descendo, tudo ficou preto. Ela perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou, caindo na água desacordada.   
Como já estavam todos fora d'água, Sabrina pulou do alto da cachoeira para salvá-la.  
Harry percebeu o q estava acontecendo e pulou na água também.   
Depois de trazê-la de volta a superfície, levaram-na para o hospital pois ela continuava desacordada.  
Todos estavam na sala de espera esperando ( q estranho!) notícias de Hermione, quando Harry vê o médico e o pergunta:   
- O que é que a Hermione tem, fala logo! - Harry parecia o mais ansioso de todos que até gritou com o médico.  
O médico olhou para Harry querendo dizer " Eu não sou surdo!", mas logo em seguida falou:  
-Ela esta muito estressada, acho que são os estudos, não deixem que ela se sobrecarregue.  
- Quando ela vai poder ir embora?- Disse Harry.  
- Ela já esta vindo.  
Harry olha p/ o lado e vê Hermione.  
-Que bom que você está bem, vamos logo, não gosto desse lugar.  
-Ta bem. - Disse Mione sem animo.  
Eles tinham até se esquecido dos outros que vinham logo atrás. Quando chegaram em La Casa ( era isso né? ) já eram nove horas, e por estarem todos cansados, resolveram ir dormir.  
Era sete horas da manhã quando Harry acordou e decidiu ir até a cozinha tomar seu café. Quando já estava nos últimos degraus da escada, viu que Hermione já estava acordada e pra variar estudando.  
- HERMIONE VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA É!  
- Nossa! Não precisa gritar, eu só estou estudando um pouco. - Disse Hermione se voltando para o livro que estava diante de si.  
Harry parecia não estar acreditando no que via.  
- Hermione o médico disse para você parar de estudar por um tempo, vai que você desmaia aí na sala de novo!  
- Ah Harry! Para com isso!  
- Até parece que você quer que aconteça, não ajuda em nada!- Disse Harry que já estava a frente de Hermione.  
- Ta bom, eu paro. - Falou Hermione fechando o livro e se levantando. - Fiquei com fome, toma café comigo?  
- Claro!


	7. O ataque

cap.7 - O ataque

Já estavam terminando seu café, quando a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha.  
- Bom dia! Mas já acordados há essa hora? - disse ela.  
- Bom dia- disseram em coro.  
- É que eu perdi o sono e resolvi vir estudar um pouco- disse Mione- mas ai Harry chegou e pediu " carinhosamente" para eu parar.  
- Bom querida, ele tem razão. Você não quer desmaiar de novo né?  
Foi então que eles ouviram a campainha. Harry foi ver quem era. Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com a Sabrina.  
- Bom dia –disse ela- E ai Mione, você já esta se sentindo melhor?  
- Já...mas a onde você foi tão cedo?  
- Eu fui correr um pouco. Não agüento ficar parada. Ah já ia me esquecendo, eu li no jornal sobre um lugar muito bonito. O que vocês achas da gente ir para lá hoje?  
- Mas que lugar é esse? – perguntou Harry tentando entrar na conversa.   
- A fábrica de chocolate da cidade!  
- Fábrica de chocolate? Mas não podemos entrar lá! – disse Harry.  
- Claro que podemos. Eles fazem um tour pela fábrica e depois você ganha quanto chocolate puder comer.  
- Bom...- disse Molly- vamos esperar todos acordarem e ai veremos o que iremos fazer está certo? Sabrina querida, você já tomou café?  
- Eu comi uma fruta antes de sair.  
Foi ai que o Rony apareceu. Estava de pijama e tinha os olhos fechados. Parecia um zumbi.  
- Não se preocupem – disse Moly – ele é sonâmbulo.  
Molly então o levou de volta ao quarto cuidadosamente.  
Sabrina achou muita graça de ver Rony daquele jeito e começou a rir. Hermione estranhou e falou:  
- Não sabia que o Rony era sonâmbulo, você sabia Harry?  
- Ah, já sabia sim, afinal dormimos no mesmo quarto. - Disse Harry tomando um gole de seu leite.  
Enquanto os dois conversavam Sabrina não parava de rir, então Harry perguntou:  
- O que tem de tão engraçado? - Hermione concordou com Harry e olhou para Sabrina esperando a resposta.   
Sabrina tomou fôlego e disse:  
- Vocês não viram o que o Rony tava vestindo? - Disse Sabrina se segurando para não começar a rir novamente.  
- Não, o que? - Disseram juntos  
- Um pijama cheinho de coração.- Disse entre risadas.  
Harry e Hermione então começaram a rir também.  
Já eram nove e meia da manhã já estavam todos acordados e então combinaram de ir até a fábrica de chocolate depois do almoço.  
Quando eram uma da tarde já estavam prontos para irem a fábrica de chocolate  
Estavam na frente da fábrica quando Rony falou :  
- Cara!Isso aqui é imenso! - Disse olhando a grande fábrica.  
O portão de entrada estava bem mais vazio do que esperavam, por isso conseguiram entrar na fábrica com facilidade. 

Quando chegaram no saguão de entrada da fabrica, ficaram maravilhados! Era muito maior do que eles imaginavam.  
O passeio durou mais ou menos duas horas e todos já estavam cansados de andar pela fabrica sem comer nada.  
Foi então que chegou a hora mais esperada: o chocolate de graça.  
Já estavam voltando quando de repente o ônibus parou. tudo começou a ficar escuro e o motorista, junto com os outros passageiros desmaiaram.  
Então escutaram um barulho do lado de fora. Sr. ,Sra. Weasley e Carlinhos saíram para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
Haviam uns dez comensais parados perto do ônibus.


	8. Pedido

cap. 8 - Pedido

Quando Harry saiu para ver o q estava acontecendo viu os comensais e logo reconheceu dois deles: Malfoy e Belatriz.   
Logo que a reconheceu teve vontade de lhe matar para fazê-la pagar pelo que fez a Sirius.  
Já ia saindo do ônibus, quando vários aurores apareceram para ajudar a derrotar os comensais. 

Nisso ele viu Sra. Weasley entrar no ônibus com uma cara nervosa e falar:  
- Fiquem todos onde estão - Disse ao perceber que todos já estavam de pé - Vou transformar o ônibus em uma chave do portal para poderem ir para o Largo Grimmauld.  
Harry olhou pela janela e viu Belatriz atingir Lupin com um feitiço Crucio, ele ficou muito nervoso, queria ir ajuda - lo, mas nesse instante Sra. Weasley disse:  
- Esta tudo pronto, vamos!  
Harry não era muito fã desses negócios mágicos como pó de flú, chave do portal, etc. Por isso fechou bem olhos, e só abriu quando ouviu vozes da Ordem.  
- Vão para seus quartos - Falou Sra. Weasley com pressa - Vou voltar pra ajudar.  
Então quando todos estavam indo para os seus quartos, Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço.  
- Posso falar com você um instante?  
- Agora não Mione...eu preciso arranjar um jeito de voltar lá e ajudar os outros.  
Harry já ia saindo de novo e Hermione o segurou de novo.  
- Harry...eu PRECISO falar com você!  
- Está bem...mas seja rápida.  
Harry acompanhou Hermione até o quarto que ela dividia com a Gina e a Sabrina.   
- Mia... será que você pode nos dar licença?   
- Claro Mione...eu vou estar no quarto do Rony...  
Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Então Mione começou a falar.  
- Harry, eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai fazer besteira.  
- Que tipo de besteira?  
- Você sabe...a de ir atrás dos comensais...  
- Mas isso eu não posso prometer! Você não entende! Aquela desgraçada matou o Sirius! Eu preciso me vingar!  
- Não, você não pode!   
- Me de um motivo.  
- Porque... eu não quero que você morra!- e falando isso, o abraçou.  
Harry levou um tremendo susto. Mas também a abraçou.  
Ficaram assim pôr algum tempo, até que Mione o largou e falou olhando para os pés:  
- Promete que não vai sair daqui até ser seguro?  
- Mione...  
- Promete!  
- Tá bom! Eu prometo que não saio até ser seguro.  
- Assim eu fico mais aliviada... bom, acho que eu vou chamar a Mia.  
- Ah tá... avisa o Rony que eu to la em cima com o Bicuço.   
Harry subiu cabisbaixo " afinal, o que foi aquele abraço?". Isso não saía da sua cabeça.  
Já estava dando comida ao Bicuço quando a Mione, totalmente vermelha entrou.


	9. O Flagra

cap. 9- O Flagra

- Você não sabe o que estava acontecendo no quarto do Rony!- falando isso ficou mais vermelha ainda. Só não sabia se era de vergonha do abraço que deu em Harry ou da cena que viu no quarto.  
- O que aconteceu Mione?  
- Ai...não sei posso te contar... - Disse Hermione andando de um lado para o outro.  
Harry se levantou bruscamente e ficou em seu caminho.  
- Nem vem Hermione, vai conta sim, agora me deixou curioso.  
- Ta bom, é que quando...aí acho que não vou contar.  
- Por que não? - Disse com sua famosa cara pidonha.  
- Sinto muito Harry, não adianta fazer essa cara que dessa vez eu não vou contar, não sei nem onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi vir aqui. - Falou Hermione tentando não olhar para os olhos de Harry.  
- Eu já te perguntei e você não respondeu, por que você não vai me contar?  
- Oras!Se fosse comigo eu não gostaria de que você ficasse sabendo de uma coisa tão importante pelos outros.  
- Coisa importante? Que coisa importante, Hermione? - Ela então virou - se de costas para Harry - Conta logo, sou ou não sou seu melhor amigo.  
- Tudo bem, eu conto, é que quando eu fui chamar a Sabrina pra gente estudar - Harry então a olhou com modo de reprovação - Era só um pouquinho, e você quer ou não saber o que eu vi - Harry fez um gesto para que ela continuasse a falar - aí eu vi o Rony e a Sabrina se beijando la no quarto dele.  
Harry sai correndo em direção ao quarto de Rony." Provavelmente vai fazer aquelas coisas de meninos, tipo montinho, que besteira" Pensou Hermione também indo em direção ao quarto de Rony. 

Harry abriu a porta bruscamente e viu que o que a amiga tinha dito era verdade...eles estavam se beijando.  
-Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui no meu quarto Ronald Weasley?  
-Não sei do que você esta falando cara...  
-Hora Rony, não se faça de inocente...eu vi vocês dois se beijando.   
-Mas o que é que tem Harry?- perguntou Sabrina- eu gosto do Rony, ele gosta de mim...não vejo mal nenhum da gente namora.  
-Isso é verdade Harry...bom já q é assim...eu desejo q vocês sejam felizes juntos...e Rony, sem gracinhas com a minha amiga!  
-Valeu Mione...você é uma super amiga!  
-Bom...eu também desejo que vocês sejam felizes...mas agora...  
Harry não terminou a frase e já pulou em Rony e começou a fazer cafuné. No dia seguinte receberam as cartas de Hogwarts com o material e os resultado dos NOM'S:   
PORÇÕES - ACEITÁVEL  
DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS - OTIMO  
ADIVINHAÇÃO - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS  
TRATO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS   
HISTORIA DA MAGIA - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS  
ASTRONOMIA - ACEITAVEL  
TRANSFIGURAÇÃO - OTIMO  
FEITIÇOS - OTIMO  
No final da carta de Harry estava escrito  
"Parabéns, o senhor foi nomeado o novo capitão do time da Grifinória e terá que escolher seus novos companheiros de equipe"  
Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela ultima frase, passavam mil coisas em sua cabeça, só saiu do transe quando Rony perguntou:  
-Cara, você foi tão mal assim?  
-Não é isso - Disse sorrindo - só o novo capitão da Grifinória.  
-nossa, parabéns - e o abraçou, na verdade era ele quem estava esperando essa nomeação, mas mesmo assim estava feliz pelo amigo. - Hermione!Corre aqui!  
Hermione apareceu feliz da vida  
Olha os meus NOM'S:  
PORÇÕES - OTIMO  
DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS - OTIMO  
RUNAS ANTIGAS - OTIMO  
TRATO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS - OTIMO  
HISTORIA DA MAGIA - OTIMO  
ASTRONOMIA - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS  
TRANSFIGURAÇÃO - OTIMO  
FEITIÇOS - OTIMO  
- E ainda por cima fui nomeada monitora chefe! - Disse Hermione não se contendo de felicidade - e você Rony?como foi seus NON'S?  
PORÇÕES - ACEITÁVEL   
DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS - OTIMO  
ADIVINHAÇÃO - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS  
TRATO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS  
HISTORIA DA MAGIA - ACEITAVEL  
ASTRONOMIA - PASSAVEL  
TRANSFIGURAÇÃO - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS   
FEITIÇOS - EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS


	10. O que ela tem na cabeça?

cap. 10 - O que ela tem na cabeça!

Como no ano anterior, as reuniões continuaram a acontecer na cede da Ordem.  
Harry não gostava de comentar com ninguém mas sentia muita falta de Sirius. Aquela casa o trazia muitas lembranças do padrinho.  
A cada dia que se passava Rony e Sabrina ficavam mais grudados, por isso Harry e Hermione passaram muito tempo juntos e isso deixava Harry mesmo que inconsciente feliz.  
Gina como todos já haviam percebido anda muito distante de todos, e nem mesmo Moly sabia onde ela ia, apenas Hermione parecia saber já que nos últimos dias vinha conversando muito com Gina.  
O ultimo dia de ferias chegou junto com a morte de Monstro. Ninguém soube como aconteceu pois ele passava muito tempo sumido e isso fez Harry imaginar se ele não teria se matado ou coisa assim.  
Como era seu desejo ter a cabeça cortada e pendurada, Lupim e Mody ficaram encarregados de fazer o serviço.Apesar dos protestos de Hermione.  
Poucos dias antes de voltarem as aulas, Molly levou as crianças para irem comprar o material escolar no Beco Diagonal.  
Depois que eles acabaram as compras cada um foi fazer alguma coisa:  
- Oh Mia, vamos tomar um sorvete comigo? - Perguntou Rony  
- Claro Ronizinho! - Respondeu Mia saindo andando toda apaixonada com Rony.  
- Ai, ai, ai esses dois não tem jeito - Falou Molly olhando para o casal se afastando - Bom, preciso comprar algumas coisas, daqui uns vinte minutos nos encontramos na sorveteria, o k? - Disse já começando a se afastar.  
-Ok! - Disseram Harry, Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu acho que vou dar uma volta - Disse Gina olhando de modo misterioso para Hermione.  
- Então nós vamos com você. - Falou Harry.  
-NÃO! - Gritaram as duas juntas.  
- Quer dizer, acho melhor você me acompanhar até o Floreios e Borrões, preciso comprar uns livros - Disse Hermione rapidamente.  
- Tá, tudo bem então, depois a gente se vê Gina - Respondeu Harry.  
Gina nem respondeu e saiu correndo.  
- Onde ela vai com tanta pressa?- perguntou Harry desconfiado.  
- Não sei e não quero saber, e você também não deveria se entrometer! - Respondeu Hermione já puxando Harry.  
Eles foram até a Floreios e Borrões, Hermione comprou alguns livros e foram em direção a sorveteria.Quando estavam quase chegando, Harry olhou de relance para uma rua sem saída e viu o que quase o matou de susto: Gina e Draco conversando numa boa!  
- O que você ta olhan... - começou dizer Hermione mas parou quando viu o que Harry estava olhando resmungou alguma coisa do tipo: "Eu tento ajuda, mas ela também não é nem um pouco discreta"  
Hermione tentou puxar Harry, mas ele continuou parado ali, olhando os dois conversarem...  
-Harry, vamos para a sorveteria...a Moly já deve estar nos esperando...  
-e...assim eu já aviso o Rony   
-NÃO! Harry..por favor não faz isso!  
-Vou fazer sim...ele é irmão dela..tem que saber!  
-Mas ele vai fikar uma fera!   
-Mas ele tem direito de saber!  
-Você não vai contar pra ele!  
-E quem vai me impedir?  
-Eu!   
-Como?  
-Assim...


	11. Draco e Gina?

cap.11- Draco e Gina?

E enfiou na boca dele uma erva...ela não deixa q a pessoa q a comeu fale de qualquer coisa que foi dita ou vista na ultima meia hora.  
Ele tentou guspir...mas Hermione foi mais rápida e fez cócegas nele...era o único jeito dele comer...  
-PRONTO! Já engoli! mas pra que é isso?  
-Hun...pra nada não...você não ia...  
-e vou!  
Saiu correndo...Entrou na sorveteria e foi direto contar ao Rony  
- Rony...eu vi bgoiugherhnjqehporih  
-Que?  
-Eu vi gnbeiuhethiojtihpqethj   
-Fala direito cara!  
-EU VI HGBBHGHWNIOBHOIFBKLMNR   
-Mione...você não fez o que eu to pensando...fez?-disse Mia  
-psssssssss...eh soh um tempo..hehehehehehe  
-Ah tah...heheheheheheheheh 

Finalmente tinha chego o dia que voltariam para Hogwarts, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Sabrina se sentaram com Neville e Luna. Tudo estava indo bem, até que Malfoy abre a porta bruscamente, Harry levanta e o encara.  
- O quer você quer Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry.  
- Ei, ei, ei, calminha aí Potter. Justo quando não estou com tempo para brigar você cria coragem para me enfrentar.  
Harry fingiu que não ouviu e perguntou de novo:  
- O que você quer ?  
- Eu estou procurando a Gina, quer dizer a Weasley , vocês não a vi... - não deu tempo para Draco terminar a frase porque Rony já estava o segurando pelo colarinho.  
- O QUE QUER COM A GINA! - Gritou Rony.  
Nesse instante, Gina entra e pergunta:  
- Que gritaria é essa! O que esta acontecen...- Gina ficou pasma ao ver seu irmão olhando furioso dela para Draco.


	12. Ate que enfim a verdade!

cap.12 - Até que enfim a verdade!

Gina olhou para Hermione.  
-O que esta acontecendo?  
-"O que esta acontecendo?"! Eu é que pergunto!  
-Se me soltar...  
-Nem pensar!  
-Rony, solta ele!  
-Por que você esta defendendo ele?  
-Rony, se acalma cara.   
-Não! Ate tudo ser explicado Harry!  
Neville olhava horrorizado para o q estava acontecendo e Luna parecia estar em Saturno.  
-Rony, não adianta ficar nervoso! Vamos conversar civilizadamente...  
-Por que Mione? Com esse ai? Não vale o chão q pisa!  
-Weasley...cuidado com o que fala...posso puxar minha varinha q qualquer momento!  
-Não Draco!..digo Malfoy!  
-Gina! Você ta louca é? "Draco?"  
-É o nome dele Rony!  
-Mas ela não é intima dele Mione...além disso nos odiamos!  
Rony estava mais vermelho q um tomate. Segurava Malfoy que parecia nem estar ouvindo tudo aquilo. Harry estava com a varinha na mão, Gina ao lado de Draco, Neville e Luna num canto da cabine, Sabrina e Hermione trocavam olhares de confidencia.   
-Ta legal! Todo mundo sentado!- gritou Hermione.   
Rony relutou, mas acabou sentando(longe do Draco).  
-Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente ta bem?  
Todos concordaram. Sabrina se levantou e começou:  
-Rony, por que você se exaltou?  
-Porque naum gosto d qualquer um procurando minha irmazinha...  
Nisso Gina levantou e disse:  
-Irmãzinha? IRMAZINHA, Rony?Quantos anos acha q eu tenho? Dois? Eu tenho 15 ANOS ta legal? E você NÃO manda em mim! Só o papai e a mamae mandam ta bem? Eu já sou grande o suficiente para decidir se o Draco é ou não um bom namorado e NÃO VOCÊ!


	13. Briga feia

cap. 13 - Briga feia

Rony não agüentou, se levantou e gritou:  
- NAMORADO?  
Draco pensou que ia ser atacado e se levantou na frente dele. Pensando que iria ter um duelo dentro da cabine, Hermione também se levantou e se pos entre os dois, e olhando para Rony disse:  
- É Rony, namorado! E você não tem como impedir!  
Ele olhou desconfiado para ela, apontou para ela e disse:  
- Você sabia! - Hermione abriu a boca para responder mas ele foi mais rápido - Não adianta inventar alguma desculpa, agora estou entendendo, eu via os olhares que vocês trocavam! Estranhava os desaparecimentos de Gina, mas nunca pensei que ela fazia isso para encontrar esse... "trasgo"!  
Sabrina percebeu que Rony estava ficando muito nervoso e se pôs de pé:  
- Ah! Qual é Rony! Tua irmã não é mais criança, ela sabe o que é melhor pra ela! - Disse ela com cara de que já estava cansada.  
- Você também sabia! Eu não acredito, minha própria namorada escondendo segredinhos de mim!  
Draco toda hora virava os olhos estava achando tudo uma chatice, na verdade não estava nem prestando muita atenção. Gina estava quase chorando.  
- Só falta você Harry ! Você também não sabia, não é! - olha Rony esperançoso para Harry.  
Harry se levantou também e tentou explicar:  
- Olha, eu vi eles lá no Beco e eu ia te contar mas...  
Rony o interrompeu:  
- ÍA MAS NÃO FOI! Era só o que me faltava, além da minha própria namorada não me contar nada, meus próprios amigos estão me excluindo - Ele não esperou para que eles se defendesses, continuou falando - Tudo bem, Sabrina, não esperava isso de você , Harry e Hermione, uma pergunta, cinco anos de amizade não significam nada pra vocês? E Gina, saiba que eu tenho vergonha de tê -lá como irmã! Todos vocês, nunca mais olhem na minha cara!  
Gina saiu correndo da cabine aos prantos, Draco a seguiu. Sabrina também saiu, de cabeça baixa e sem falar nada. Harry e Hermione se sentaram um do lado do outro e de frente para Neville e Luna. Neville se levantou estabanado, parecia estar nervoso, disse:  
- É...eu acho que...eu vou...vou ver se acho a moça que vende os doces ( se vc lembrar o nome, ou for menos preguiçosa q eu e olhar no livro, põe aí ) - e saiu como um foguete.  
Luna também se levantou:  
- Preciso ir no banheiro - e também saiu bem rápido.  
Só sobraram Harry e Hermione dentro da cabine.


	14. Motivo

14Motivo   
-E agora Harry?

-Naum podemos fazer mais nada...agora eh soh esperar ele se acalmar..

-Mas e se ele nunca mais quiser voltar a falar com a gente?

-Ele vai voltar...ele TEM que voltar.

-Vc viu o jeito q ele tratou a Gi e a Sabrina?

-Eh..mas esta nervoso..ja ja ele se acalma.

-Eu estou me sintindo culpada...devia ter contado

-Naum eh culpa sua...uma hora isso ia acontecer...

-Acho melhor ir procurar a Gina...ve se vc axa o Rony...

-Acho melhor ainda naum...ele ainda deve estar nervoso...

-Eh mesmo...dexa eu ir

Hermione saiu procurando Gina...olhou d vagao em vagao..mas naum achou...entaum resolveu ir procurar Sabrina...ela estava sentada na ultima cabina do ultimo vagao

-Posso entrar?

-Claro

-E ae...vc esta chateada?

-Naum muito...isso iria acontecer d qualquer jeito mesmo...ele eh muito cabeça dura..naum intende o q eh o amor...

-Nossa...axei q vc ia ficar chateada..

-Como ja disse eu estou um pouco..achei q ele iria entender... mas me enganei

-Hun...vc sabe onde esta a Gina?

-Sei sim...vem comigo

Elas andaram ate uma portinha do teiceiro vagao, la Sabrina bateus quatro vezes e a porta abriu.

Era uma salinha cheia de mesas e um barzinho no fundo...Gina estava sentada na mesa mais distante junto c/ Draco.

-Hun...Draco sera q vc pode nos dar um minutinho c/ a Gina?

-Claro..mor eu vou pegar um refresco e ja volto. 

-Gina...vc ta legal?

-Claro q naum Mione...estou mto chateada com ele...ele naum tinha esse direito!

-Eu sei Gina...mas ja ja ele volta e pede desculpa

-Acho q ele naum vai fazer isso...ele eh meu irmao..todos da minha familia saum teimosos...e eu tb entaum naum vou atras dele...e vc Sabrina...como esta?

-Um pouco chateada...ele naum tinha mesmo esse direito

Gina chorava muito...parecia q tinha encontrado um dementador...seus olhos so tinham tristesas...

Elas ficaram ali conversando por mais ou menos uns 20 minutos...entaum Hermione resolveu voltar p/ falar com Harry..Sabrina disse q ia encontrar outra cabine pq naquela ela naum voltava..

Hermione entrou na cabine e encontrou Harry olhando pela janela...parecia pensativo...


	15. Surpresa

cap. 15 - O ataque

De repente o trem pára, Hermione acha muito estranho, não era para terem chego na escola ainda, olhou para Harry e então lhe perguntou:  
- O que está olhando, Harry?  
Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do lado de fora:  
- Estou olhando um bando de comensais vindo em direção ao trem junto com um monte de dementadores.  
- Ah! Harry, você ta bem grandinho pra fazer brincadeira assim, não acha não!  
Nisso ele se levantou sério e disse:  
- Fosse bom se isso fosse uma brincadeira - falou apontando pra janela.  
Ela correu até a janela e levou um susto, era tudo verdade. Entre várias comensais, começou a se destacar um só, que parecia comandar os outros, ela logo reconheceu, era Bellatriz Lestrange. Harry deve não tê-la visto, pois ela sabia que se tivesse ele já estaria lá fora lutando contra ela, e foi por isso que ela se pôs entre ele e a janela e começou a dizer:  
- Harry, pára de se preocupar, Dumbledor vai cuidar disso.  
- Mas ele não ta aqui Hermione!- falou ele confuso.  
- Ah, mas você sabe né! Ele pode...a sei lá Harry! Não complica, você sabe que ele é super poderoso!  
Ele ficou desconfiado e disse:  
-O que você ta querendo esconder de mim? - Perguntou tentando tirá-la da frente da janela.  
-Nada, só não quero que faça besteira!- Disse ela tentando resistir, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de ver aquela cena, vários aurores e comensais lutando, entre eles, Bellatriz.Hermione logo percebeu que seus olhos verdes foram ficando cada vez mais escuros, ela podia sentir dali a raiva de Harry.  
- Cretina, hoje você me paga - sussurrou ele pra ele mesmo já sacando a sua varinha e indo em direção a porta.  
-Não Harry, por favor - Disse Hermione em tom normal, o que surpreendeu Harry, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele nem teria ouvido, mas como vinha dela, ele parou, vendo isso ela se levantou e foi até ele, o olhou bem nos olhos e disse:  
-Não faça isso Harry, eu estou lhe pedindo! Não faça isso...por mim!  
Ele a segurou pelos ombros e disse firmemente:  
-Eles estão tentando acabar com todos que eu gosto, eu não vou deixar eles acabarem com a pessoa mais importante pra mim, você.  
E a abraçou forte, e ela, Hermione, disse ainda abraçada a Harry:  
- Não me abandone.  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer - Disse saindo

Hermione saiu atras dele. Se ele ia fazer isso ela tinha q estar junto!Mas enquanto o seguia nao conceguia para d pensar do que ele tinha dito;..a pessoa mais importante pra mim.voce.Quando mais se aproximava da porta mais ela via os alunos grudados na janela para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
Como Harry era muito mais rapido que ela, quando chegou a porta encontrou Rony tentando abri-la.   
-Rony use o alorromora!  
-Primeiro eu nao estou falando com voce e segundo eu nao sou tao burro q nao tenha tentado!  
-Ta bom entao Rony. Se voce quer acabar com uma amizade de seis anos nao serei eu que voi impedi-lo. Credo Rony voce parece um velho que nao aceita as coisas novas...da licença!  
-Toda!   
-Alorromora!-nada aconteceu- Alorromora!-nada de novo- A-L-O-R-R-M-O-R-A! -nem vendo fez  
-Mas que saco! O que aconteceu?  
-Eu te disse que nao dava!  
-O que vamos fazer? Cade o Harry?  
-Voce acha que estava tentando abrir a porta por que?Pra ir com ele!   
-Temos que achuda-lo Rony!  
-Voces podem tentar ate o fim de suas vidas...nunca vao abri-la!  
-Como voce sabe Malfoy?  
-Hora Granger...porque sou muito inteligente!   
-Para de se achar o maioral Malfoy!  
-Se e assim vou embora!  
-NAO! Rony se ele sabe como abrir e nossa unica esperança!  
-Tudo bem...mas faça logo!   
-Calma Weasley! Ele nao vai morrer! Pelo menos nao aqu


	16. O segredo da porta

cap. 16 - o segredo da porta

Hermione perguntou nervosa:  
- Fala rápido Malfoy!  
-Não sei se quero Granger... não vou ganhar nada com isso mesmo! - Disse Draco pensativo.  
- Ah! Qual é? Se não fosse por mim, você e a Gina nunca estariam juntos!  
Rony lhe lançou um olhar furioso e falou.  
- Você ainda diz isso na minha frente!  
-Por favor Rony! Não me venham com escândalos, já basta aquele seu pit!   
Ele ficou quieto emburrado, do jeito que ela tava nervosa era capaz de ela lhe atingir com um avada kedavra.Ela se voltou novamante para Malfoy:  
-E aí? Já pensou?  
Ele não queria admitir, mas era Hermione que ele deveria agradecer por estar com Gina.  
- Tudo bem! Eu to te devendo uma de qualquer jeito! É o seguinte, você só consegue abrir a porta com duas pessoas lançando o alorromora nela ao mesmo tempo, mas...  
- Odeio esses "mas" - Falou Hermione sozinha.  
Draco nem prestou atenção na interrupção de Hermione.  
- As pessoas que tiverem lançando o feitiço tem que ter um bom motivo para passar por ela.  
- Mas nós temos um bom motivo! - Ronydisse bravo.  
- Uau! Como você esquece as coisas que disse rápido hen!  
Rony já ia partir pra cima dele, mas Hermione não deixou:  
- Esquece isso! Temos que ajudar o Harry!  
- Tudo bem...vamos lá! - Falou ele se posicionando na frente da porta junto de Hermione.  
- Quando eu disser três...um, dois, Três...ALORROMORA!   
Quando a porta se abriu, eles viram aquela horrível cena.

Várias pessoas mortas no chão.  
Mas pelo que eles puderam ver não eram nenhum dos deles...mas não tinham achado Harry ainda.   
Sairam correndo entre os corpos e chegaram numa caverna.   
-Lumos!-Hermione falou e virou para o Rony- Olha Rony, a gente pode não sair vivo daqui, então eu pesso desculpas por ter escondido o namoro da Gina. Só não contamos antes porque sabiamos que você ficaria daquele jeito e achavamos que podiamos contar a você aos poucos...  
-A Mione.. eu fiquei chateado com vocês..e muito!Mas vocês são meus melhores amigos e eu achei que não esconderiam nada de mim! Mas mesmo assim eu não concigo ficar realmente bravo com vocês!  
-Fico feliz por saber! Mas é melhor irmos!   
Andaram devagar receosos,ate que...   
-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
-O que foi Hermione?  
-Eu acho que pisei num rato! Que nojo!  
-Para com isso!  
-Mas é nojento!   
-Vamos!  
Nesse momento avistaram uma luz e sairam correndo até ela.  
Chegaram lá e viram comensais e aurores lutando por toda a parte.Mas num canto ao lado um garoto estava amarrado e quando olharam bem viram quem era...Harry.  
-Por Merlim! É Harry! Temos que solta-lo Mione!  
-Nem pense em ir pra lá! Vão matá-lo! Temos que pensar em um jeito que a gente não morra!  
-Eu distraio eles e você desamarra o Harry!  
Hermione nem teve tempo de responder e Rony já estava no meio do caminho.  
"Ele é louco!"


	17. A estranha barreira

Cap. 17 - A estranha barreira

Mas não tinha outro jeito, ela correu em direção a Harry tentado desviar dos vários feitiços que vinha em sua direção. Ele estava um pouco deistante. Quando chegou ao garoto, viu que ele estava muito bem, devia ter levado muitos feitiços, mas estava acordado.  
- Harry! Você esta bem? - Disse com o rosto de Harry entre as mãos.  
-Ái! - Disse ele com cara de dor.  
-Calma que eu já vou te desamarrar daí. - Falou Hermione desamarrando as cordas que o prendiam e ao mesmo tempo tentando achar Rony no meio da confusão, não o achou e começou a ficar preocupada. Quando conseguiu soltar Harry das cordas ele caiu imediatamente de joelhos no chão. Hermione se agachou na frente dele e disse:  
- Não se preocupe, eu to aqui com você! - Lhe deu um abraço e o ajudou a levantar.  
-E isso é tudo que me importa - Disse com um pouco de dor ainda, mas com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Vem, vamos pro trem. - Falou Hermione um pouco sem graça e desviando o olhar.   
Quando já estavam no meio do caminho ela olhou para o lado e viu um jato de luz vindo em direção a eles, ela sabendo que não tinha mais como fugir se abraçou a Harry e fechou os olhos, e não viu que de algum modo eles não tinham sido atingidos.  
-O que foi que aconteceu Harry? - Perguntou Hermione confusa, olhando para os lados e constatando que alguns començais e aurores haviam sumido. Mas outros continuavam lutando um pouco mais distantes.  
- Também não to entendendo, mas vamos para o trem - Disse indo novamente para o trem.  
Os dois estavam todos sujos e com a roupa um pouco rasgada, não era para menos, estavam em pleno campo de batalha! O trem continuava onde tinha parado, Harry e Hermione viram que quase todos os alunos estavam nas janelas olhando curiosos para eles, Professora Minerva tentava de qualquer jeito afastar as crianças da janela, mas a curiosidade deles era gigantesca.Entre os alunos curiosos eles reconheceram Rony que acenava freneticamente para eles, se sentiram aliviados.Já estavam seguros perto do trem , bem distantes da batalha que acontecia. Harry não entendia porque o trem continuava ali parado e porque os professores não tentaram tirar os alunos quando toda aquela confusão tinha começado, aquilo estava martelando em sua cabeça. Mas Hermione o tirou de seus pensamentos.  
- Rony! Como foi que você conseguiu escapar?  
-Algum auror idiota me impediu de passar! Mas isso não interessa agora eu quero saber como vocês fizeram aquilo? - Perguntou quando eles ainda se aproximavam do trem.   
-Aquilo o que? - Perguntou Hermione confusa.  
-Aquele negócio, aquela...sei lá...barreira.  
Harry e Hermione se olharam confusos.  
- Peraí, deixa eu e a Hermione entrar aí primeiro, depois você conta essa história com detalhes, tá muito estranha pro meu gosto.  
Eles entraram no trem e por toda cabine que passavam os alunos perguntavam:  
- Como faz aquilo?  
- Você vai ensinar isso lá na A.D.?  
Harry já tinha até esquecido da A.D. Quando chegaram na cabine Rony estava sozinho e já se levantou insistindo:  
- Conta logo! Por que vocês nunca me falaram que sabiam fazer aquilo? - Perguntou ele com a cara de magoada.  
-Primeiro nós precisamos saber do que você ta falando! - Disse Hermione.  
- Tá bem, eu explico , mesmo vocês estarem se fazendo de bobo, é lógico que sabem do que eu to falando e...   
-Rony! - Disse Hermione brava.  
-Calma!Já vou explicar- Os três se sentaram - Parecia até filme, vocês estavam prestes a serem atingidos por um feitiço, quando do nada aparece uma barreira em torno de vocês bloqueando o feitiço, cara, foi sensacional! Me ensinem, por favor!  
Agora Harry e Hermione estavam mais confusos do que nunca, eles não tinham visto isso acontecer, e se aconteceu, como eles fizeram isso? Nisso professora Minerva aparece na porta da cabine e diz:  
- O Professor Dumbledor quer falar com vocês , ele vai dar ajudar vocês a tentarem entender as coisas. Vamos comigo.  
E os três saíram da cabine em direção ao fundo do trem. Na última cabine estava Dumbledor completamente sujo, parecia muito cansado.  
- Sentem, por favor - Disse com um pouco de esforço.Todos sabiam que ele era o bruxo mais poderoso de todos, mas ele já estava muito velho - Tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas...


	18. Herdeiros

18:Herdeiros 

-Bem, essa história que vou lhes contar apenas os diretores da escola tem conhecimento e peço que aguardem segredo absoluto.  
Os três assentiram com a cabeça.   
-Há muitos anos atrás, muito antes de Godrigo Grifinória e Rowena Corvinal pensarem em fundar a escola. Para ser exato quando eles tinham 16 anos.  
Eram muito amigos, ele tinha a coragem e ela a inteligência. Foi inevitável, se apaixonaram.  
Salazar Sonserina também estudava com eles e, como vocês já devem estar imaginando, ele era apaixonado pela Rowena.  
Era insuportável para ele vê-los todos os dias de mãos dadas, risinho e beijos pela escola.E quando tentou beijá-la a força, e como ela conseguiu escapar, jurou vingança.  
Em seu último ano de escola Salazar criou um feitiço, que todos comensais usam e usaram também essa noite. É um feitiço muito poderoso, que poderia acabar com eles então quando souberam desse feitiço resolveram fazer um que o impedisse de lhes causar mal.  
Esse Feitiço na verdade é uma barreira e como eram muito poderosos usavam esse feitiço sem varinhas, pois o feitiço ficou em suas almas.  
Então apenas seus herdeiros podem usá-la.  
-Quer dizer então que Harry é o herdeiro do Godrigo e a Hermione é herdeira da Rowena?  
Todos olharam espantados para Rony. Não pelo que ele falou mas por ele ter chegado a essa conclusão tão rápido.  
-Isso mesmo senhor Weasley -disse Dumbledor cansado -eles são os herdeiros.  
-Então eles estão apaixonas um pelo outro e ainda não sabem!  
-Isso não tem nada a ver Rony! Eu e Harry somos apenas bons amigos...  
-Foi o que eles pensaram antes de descobrirem seus verdadeiros sentimentos senhorita Granger.  
Harry ficou pensativo.. então era por isso que não via Hermione mais como sua super amiga, mas como uma mulher quase feita.  
-Mas por que eles nunca usaram ele antes? Já estivemos em varias situações de perigo e eles nunca a usaram.  
-Ainda não tenho certeza, mas deve ser porque só agora eles estão descobrindo o que sentem um pelo outro.  
Hermione nem conseguia encarar Harry. Será que estavam apaixonados e ainda não sabiam? Ou Dumbledor estava enganado?  
-Bem acho que é isso. Acho melhor eu ir embora, estou muito cansado.  
Senhor Weasley acho melhor vir comigo, Harry e Hermione tem muito o que conversar.  
Mas não conseguiram conversar. Na verdade nem olhar na cara do outro não conseguiam...  
Foi assim a viajem toda.  
Quando chegaram em Hogharts, o que os esperava pra levá-los era surpreendente...


	19. A conversa

Cap.19-A conversa

Não era a carruagem de sempre, estava mais sofisticada, muito mais bonita. Hermione deu um largo sorriso, até que enfim decidiram trocar aquela coisa velha!Só não ficou mais feliz porque quando olhou para Harry, viu que ele estava muito sério, então perguntou:  
- Eles ainda estão aí?  
Harry a olhou assustado, parecia ter acabado de desperta:  
- Eles quem?  
- Os Testrálios oras! - Disse ela, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.  
-Ah, sim, eles estão...infelizmente  
-É, poderiam ter trocado isso também, tem tanta coisa mais bonita pra por, e coloca essa coisa horrível!  
- Ué, você nunca viu!  
- Eu sei, eu sei...só que vendo do jeito que você olha pra ele, não poderia ser bonito!  
- Só você pra me fazer sorrir - Disse ele abrindo um sorriso  
Hermione acabara de lembrar o que haviam acabado de descobrir, e por isso ficou extremamente vermelha. Harry pareceu também se lembrar, e também ficou vermelho e disse:  
- É melhor irmos logo  
- É, vamos - Respondeu ela desviando o olhar.  
E eles nem lembraram dos amigos.  
Quando chegaram na escola, Harry e Hermione decidiram pegar algumas coisas do banquete para comer e irem conversar sobra a nova descoberta. Nem ele, nem Hermione estavam a fim de ter essa tal conversa, só que ela era necessária, já que revelara muitas coisas.  
Eles foram até salão comunal da Grifinória, onde teriam mais privacidade ( já que todos estavam no banquete).  
Sentaram nas poltronas, um do lado do outro. Ficaram um tempo quietos, até que Hermione decidiu quebrar o gelo:  
- Nós não somos eles! - Disse ela com cara de indignação - Somos Hermione Granger e Harry Potter! Não temos que acreditar naquele papo - furado, só temos que viver nossa vida! E não a de Godrigo e de Rowena!  
Harry virou-se para olhar Hermione:  
- Hermione, você realmente acha que Dumbledor falaria esse assunto tão delicado para gente se isso fosse papo- furado?   
Hermione abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, só que Harry foi mais rápido:  
- Como você acha que apareceu aquela coisa que nós protegeu daquele ataque?  
- O que você ta querendo dizer Harry! - Disse Hermione se levantando - Ta falando que você acredita que, na real, nós estamos apaixonados e todos sabem disso, menos nós! Que mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos estar nos beijando loucamente por aí?  
- Não estou falando isso... - Disse Harry também se levantando.  
- Ah não! - Falou Hermione com cara de inocente - Mas foi o que você quis dizer!  
- Não - Disse Harry, que estava visivelmente bem mais calmo do que ela - Eu quis dizer que não tem outra explicação, e também confio em Dumbledor, acho que ele deve ter certeza do que esta falando.  
Hermione, mais calma, sentou-se novamente na poltrona, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar um monte de coisas. Harry sentou- se ao seu lado novamente e ficou observando o fogo da lareira, ela então começou a falar, ainda de olhos fechados:  
- Eu entendi o que você ta querendo dizer - Ela abriu os olhos e também ficou observando o fogo - Só estou tentando explicar que nós não precisamos ficar lembrando disso, e nem nos forçando a sentir algo um pelo outro só porque em outra vida éramos apaixonados.   
Harry então refletiu : " Se ela esta dizendo isso, é porque não sente o mesmo o que sinto por ela...é lógico que não, como você pode pensar numa idiotice dessas Harry Potter"  
Hermione começou a falar, já de pé e de costas para ele:  
- Mas não que se acontecer de algum dia, não que isso venha a acontecer, nós realmente nos apaixonarmos um pelo outro, nada impede de nós ficarmos juntos...  
Harry agradeceu a Merlim mil vezes por ela estar de costas, senão veria o sorriso bobo que se formou em seu rosto.   
- Bem, é melhor irmos buscar os alunos, o banquete já deve estar acabando. - Disse ela se virando para ele novamente.  
- É, acho melhor - Respondeu ele se levantando.


	20. O sonho

Capitulo 20:O sonho

Hermione e Harry foram ao salão e viram uma coisa muito estranha...Draco estava com a varinha na mão, na sua frente Snape e do outro lado Mike(um ex-namorado de Gina) com a professora Spraut em sua frente.  
E é claro, uma aglomeração de alunos em volta e Harry e Hermione foram lá ver o que estava acontecendo...   
Rony estava com o rosto todo vermelho e Sabrina uma cara que eles não sabiam se de espanto ou de que estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.  
-O que esta acontecendo? Rony me fala por favor cara!  
-Esse idiota do Mike nunca se conformou com o termino do namoro deles e tentou agarrar Gina.  
-E na mesma hora o Draco levantou e foi pra cima dele! Foi lindo, uma prova de amor!Hahahahaha...  
-Unf, eu teria defendido minha irmã sozinho, mas ele quis tomar a frente!  
Sabrina não disse mais nada, apenas o olhou e saiu de perto para poder ajudar a Gina, pois a briga já tinha terminado, Draco e Mike seus merecidos castigos e todos já estavam saindo de perto.   
Naquela semana nada de anormal aconteceu. Ninguém mais falava da briga e ao que parecia Gina e Draco, a cada dia que passava, estavam mais grudados.  
Harry e Hermione não tocaram mais no assunto e Rony tentava entender o por que da Sabrina não falava mais com ele.  
-Rony, não é obvio?-Hermione cochichava pra ele na aula de transfiguração- Caso não lembre você foi muito grosso com ela, quando descobriu sobre Gina.  
-Mas eu estava nervoso! Ela tem que me entender.  
-Mas ela só poderá pensar em te perdoar quando for falar com ela, não acha cara?   
-Mulheres! Quem as entende?  
-É muito simples Rony- enquanto dizia isso, Hermione fazia pena virar um tinteiro- vocês é que não tentam entender.  
Assim que a sineta tocou Hermione saiu apressada e foi direto para a biblioteca, tinha alguns assuntos a resolver.  
Desceram para o jantar e não viram Harmione, Sabrina ou Gina na mesa da Grifinória.   
Dumbledor também não estava lá, e isso fez Harry ficar pensando onde estaria ele, já que não perdia o jantar.  
Depois de muito comer, Harry e Rony subiram ate o dormitório da Grifinora e nem assim viram as meninas, ficaram imaginando se já estavam dormindo ou ainda rondando pela escola.  
-Estranho isso Rony.  
-Também acho, não se parece com um tinteiro...  
-Não isso! As meninas não terem chegado ainda..  
-Blah! Devem estar nas suas camas e você ai se preocupando...  
Após muitas tentativas de transformar uma pena em tinteiro, Harry viu que o Maximo que conseguia era uma caixa de vidro com pontas e Rony uma pena bem estranha, decidiram ir para cama.

Era uma sala iluminada, tinha uma lareira e uma poltrona e sentado nela uma homem branco, muito magro, com dedos ossudos e compridos parecendo aranhas.  
Ao seu lado outro homem, mais baixo e corcunda de cabelos ralos e com uma cara de desdém.  
"Não, ainda não está bom seu imbecil! Isso, agora sim você entendeu...  
Sabe Rabicho? Dumbledor está brincando com fogo, tentando proteger aquele menino!Mas eu vou me vingar, se vou!Ele vai sofrer muito, exatamente como sofri os treze anos de podridão.  
Com toda certeza meu amo! Harry Potter vai ter o mesmo destino que os pais...  
O mesmo não meu caro, o mesmo não...será bem pior!Eu planejo uma morte bem sofrida e demorada..hhahahahhahahhaa  
Mas agora eu tenho que me preocupar em entrar em seus sonhos novamente, da ultima vez deu certo e ele caiu como um patinho!  
Mas estou entediado sabe? Traga-me aquele trouxa que aprisionamos.  
Sim Milorde, já vou..."  
Rabicho foi até uma sala escura de pedra e arrastou uma pessoa ate a sala mais clara, onde Voldemort estava.  
"Aqui esta Milorde.  
Sim sim, uma pequena diversão! Crusio!"  
Harry estava deitado no chão do quarto.Sua cicatriz ardia que parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir.  
Quando abriu os olhos Dumbledor estava ao seu lado:  
-Acho que suas aulas suplementares de poção devem recomeçar.


	21. O espelho de dois sentidos

Cap.21 - O espelho de dois sentidos

Dumbledor se levantou e foi até a porta do dormitório, virou-se para ele e disse:  
- Mas depois conversamos sobre isso, agora vá tomar seu café.   
Harry não sabia o que falar. Esperou Dumbledor ir embora e nem ligou para o q o professor disse, afinal de contas ele só falava besteiras ultimamente.

Harry e Rony foram até o Salão comunal tomar o café da manhã e viram que Hermione, Gina e Sabrina já estavam lá e conversavam muito empolgadas.  
- Ah...agora elas contam porque não foram jantar ontem - Disse Rony acelerando o passo.  
- Não deve ser nada de extraordinário, você sabe como as meninas são, se empolgam com qualquer coisa - Respondeu Harry também apertando o passo para chegar em Rony.  
- Cara, eu já falei... eu NÃO as entendo! - Rony falou sentando na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Não entende quem Rony! - Perguntou Gina, que olhava interessada para Rony junto com as outras meninas que já tinham parado de conversar.  
- Ninguém Gina. Mas onde vocês estavam ontem a noite que nem apareceram pra jantar? - Perguntou Rony se apoiando na mesa para ficar mais perto de Gina.  
Ela também se apoiou ficando bem perto como se fosse contar um segredo.  
- Não te interessa - Disse se levantando e indo embora com as outras meninas que haviam achado muita graça.  
- Eu fou refitir : Não enfendo efas mefifas... - Disse Rony comendo seu pão inconformado.  
- O que você disse. - Perguntou Harry.  
- Eu não entendo essas meninas! - Repetiu ele que já havia engolido.

Durante a aula de História da Magia, prof° Binns explicava algo que Harry não fazia idéia do que era, e nem fazia questão de entender, na verdade estava mais preocupando com o que Dumbledor falou. Foi Hermione que o tirou do transe:  
- Acho que elas se acertara - Disse ela apontando para Rony e Sabrina que estavam sentados um pouco a frente deles e não paravam de dar risinhos.( Sim, Sabrina tinha sido selecionada para a Grifinória, o que Harry e Hermione só foram descobrir depois, já que não tinham ficado para a seleção dos alunos)   
- Que ótimo, ela é perfeita pra ele , o entende muito bem e o principal: Ri das piadas sem graça que ele conta! - Respondeu Harry se arrumando na cadeira.  
- Tem outra coisa que eu estava observando - Começou Hermione se arrumando na cadeira para ficar de frente com Harry, e ele fez o mesmo - Eu ainda não vi o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, quem será que é?  
Só naquela hora que Harry havia reparado nisso, nunca tinha visto seu novo professor ou professora!  
- Não sei, quando é que a gente tem aula de DCAT?  
- Acho que depois de amanhã , mas é que eu não o vi em nenhuma refeição, acho muito estranho.  
- Mas peraí também! Você nem jantou ontem...sei que você não contou pro Rony mas eu sou seu melhor amigo poxa!Não vai contar nem pra mim! -Perguntou Harry fazendo uma cara tristonha muito falsa.  
- Ah Harry...se o segredo fosse só meu, você seria o primeiro a ficar sabendo...mas é que tem as outras meninas também, você entende! - Disse ela pegando a mão dele sobre a mesa com cara de pena.  
- Ok, eu entendo - Disse Harry meio perturbado com aquela situação.  
- POTTER E GRANGER! Dá pra pararem ...como os jovens dizem...com esse " love"! - Disse prof° Binn, que não parecia estar bravo, parecia que estava achando graça em ver os dois morrerem de vergonha.  
- Desculpa professor - Disseram ao mesmo tempo e se arrumaram na carteira mais vermelhos do que nunca e sob o olhar de todos da sala. 

No jantar, Harry e Rony não viram Hermione, Gina e Sabrina:  
- A Meu Deus! O que será que elas estão aprontando? Eu preciso saber... - Disse Rony, que não se conformava com a situação.  
- Calma Rony... a gente ainda vai ficar sabendo - Respondeu Harry, que parecia bem menos curioso do que Rony.  
Eles estavam indo para o Salão Comunal, quando profª Minerva veio em direção a eles, e disse olhando para Harry:  
- O diretor quer vê-lo, me acompanhe. - E saiu andando.  
Harry olhou para Rony e fez uma cara de que não tinha entendido nada, e seguiu profª Minerva.

- Bem meninas, vocês é que decidem essa parte, já tem minha aprovação - Disse Dumbledor com muito bom-humor.  
Hermione, Gina e Sabrina abriram um enorme sorriso.  
- Então ta bom professor.- Disse Gina.   
- Era só isso...a gente já vai indo.- Disse Sabrina   
- É...E muito obrigada -Disse Hermione.  
-Sim, sim...mas espere Srta. Granger - Pediu Dumbledor, agora num tom mais sério.  
Hermione achou muito estranho, não lembrava de ter feito nada errado, mas concordou:  
- Depois a gente se fala, meninas.  
Nesse instante a porta da sala se abriu, e por ela entraram profª Minerva e Harry.  
- Sr. Potter! Que bom que chegou... a todos os outros, gostaria que nos deixassem a sós - Pediu Dumbledor educadamente.  
- Vamos crianças - Falou profª Minerva empurrando os alunos para fora da sala.  
Quando finalmente só tinha os três na sala, Dumbledor começou a falar:  
- Bem...vocês devem estar achando muito estranho eu ter os chamado, mas o que vou falar não é tão sério...pelo menos não agora. Harry, - Disse Dumbledor de virando para o garoto - Você deve se lembrar de um espelho de dois sentidos que ganhou do Sirius... - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, como poderia se esquecer disso. - Pois bem, um esta com você, e o outro, esta comigo.  
- Com o senhor? - Perguntou Harry confuso. - Mas...como?  
- Quando aconteceu aquilo com Sirius, eu fui até o largo Grimmauld e achei melhor não o deixar lá...eu não ia usá-lo, mas também não era bom o deixa-lo largado - Harry fez cara de que tinha entendido, mas na verdade não entendeu muito. - Mas parece que achei uma pessoa melhor para ficar o o outro espelho... - Falou Dumbledor olhando para Hermione.  
Ela ficou assustada e disse:  
- Eu?  
- Sim Srta. Granger...não existe pessoa melhor, e eu garanto, você vai gostar de tê-lo. - Respondeu Dumbledor indo até um tipo de estante que tinha , abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou um espelho, idêntico ao de Harry. Foi até ela e lhe entrgou:  
- Faça bom uso.  
- Ta..tá bom professor. - Falou Hermione tremendo.  
-Agora podem ir.  
Os dois se retiram da sala e foram em direção ao Salão Comunal.Hermione falou rindo:  
- Agora você vai te que me acudir toda hora que eu chamar!  
- Você sabe que isso não é um problema pra mim! - Respondeu Harry também rindo.   
Hermione ficou meio sem-graça e falou para quebrar o gelo:   
- E aí? Vamos contar pro pessoal?  
- Acho melhor não...não vejo motivos pra contar, não é alguma coisa tão importante, pelo menos eu acho... - Disse Harry inseguro.  
- Não sei...se Dumbledor me deu isso - Disse Hermione levantando o espelho - Deve ter um motivo...  
Harry afirmou com a cabeça e depois não falaram mais nada até chegar ao Salão Comunal. Lá, estavam Rony e Sabrina esperando por eles.  
-Cadê a Gina? - Perguntou Hermione preocupada.  
- Foi encontrar o Draco - Respondeu Rony com cara de nojo.  
Sabrina apontou as poltronas que estavam a sua frente e disse:  
- Sentem e comecem a contar tudinho!  
-Ah...não era nada de mais - Disse Hermione escondendo o espelho nas costas - E eu também to morrendo de sono, você não tá Harry?  
- Ã? Ah! To, to sim...eu já vou indo, boa noite pra vocês.  
- Eu também, boa noite.  
E assim subiram cada um para seu dormitório. Rony começou a coçar o queixo e disse:  
- Muito estranho.

Harry chegou no dormitório e foi direto pro seu malão pegar a sua parte do espelho que estava bem no fundo. Olhou para o espelho e viu o próprio reflexo e então chamou:  
- Hermione?   
A imagem da menina apareceu no lugar que antes estava a sua:  
- Oi?  
- Por que você falou aquilo no Salão?  
- Porque eles queriam saber o q o prof.º queria, e como você disse pra gente não contar nada achei melhor que saíssemos dali, eu conheço a gente, nós acabaríamos contando...  
- É ... era só isso.  
- Só? Da próxima vez não me chame por motivos bobos! - Disse Hermione achando graça.  
- É né! Tá bom...um dia você vai precisar de mim... - Respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.  
- Boa Noite.  
- Boa Noite.


	22. A dor de amar

Cap 22: A dor de amar  
O dia seguinte passou tranqüilo, apenas na aula de poções.  
Snap estava mais insuportável do que nunca. Havia descontado 15 pontos da Grifinória, sendo cinco de Harry, cinco de Rony e 5 de Neville.E por mais que Hermione e Sabrina (que sentavam juntas em praticamente todas as aulas) tivessem feito poções perfeitas, Snap fez questão de derrubá-las antes de as avaliar.  
Mas ele havia notado que um certo rapaz, que costumava implicar com eles não estava na aula. Por mais que Draco fosse namorado de Gina, eles ainda o odiavam, a única que fizera amizade com Draco foi Sabrina.   
Rony morria de ciúmes, afinal eles ainda eram inimigos e porque a sua namorada tinha que ser amiga dele?  
Enquanto eles iam á aula de Transfiguração, uma jovem ruiva e um jovem loiro estavam em uma sala abandonada.  
-Draco, por que você não conversa direito com o meu irmão e o Harry?  
-Melhor não falarmos nisso minha linda, não quero me aborrecer.  
-Mas Draco! Você é tão amigo da Sabrina, o que custa você ficar amigo deles também?   
-Porque a Sabrina é diferente deles. Ela sabe como é viver o que eu vivo, a única que não me julga pelos pais que tenho.  
-Como assim? Como ela pode saber?  
-Esqueça isso! Eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre essas coisas...vim para matar a saudade.  
-Não sei porque temos que vir aqui escondido, meu irmão já sabe! Todos sabem, do que você tem medo?  
-Gina, se meu pai descobre isso, acaba com tudo que possa representar você, e depois te mata! Não posso permitir que você corra esse risco! Você é a minha Ruivinha linda, e tenho que te proteger.  
-Me proteger? Como assim? Eu sei muito bem me cuidar Draco! Que você esteja preocupado com o que ele possa fazer tudo bem, mas não precisa me proteger! Eu tenho 15 anos! E sou a melhor em feitiços e varias outras matérias, sei muito bem cuidar de mim!  
-Você não sabe do que meu pai é capaz! Ele acaba com tudo que você mais ama em um piscar de olhos!  
-Mas ele está preso! Não pode fazer nada na cadeia.  
-Ele é um comensal Gani! Tem seus meios, por mais impossível que pareça.   
-Bom, eu tenho que ir, depois a gente marca outra hora pra se ver.  
-Você esta triste, me desculpa, mas é a verdade.  
-A verdade é que você não quer se arriscar, então o que sente por mim não é verdadeiro, porque EU arrisquei tudo quando assumi nosso namoro pro meu irmão, mas você não, prefere se esconder, pra mim OTIMO!  
E com um movimento rápido fechou a porta e correu para a Torre da Grifinória. Os olhos cegos pelas lagrimas, foi sorte não ter trombado com ninguém.  
Foi para seu quarto a fim de ficar sozinha...Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Tinha arriscado tudo por ele e ele? Se esconde de todos por cauda do pai, ou seria medo de perder a herança?  
Naquele momento, Gina pensou em tudo que podia e acabou adormecendo.

Harry, Harmione, Rony e Sabrina não foram jantar. Tinham muitos deveres a fazer e não podiam perder tempo...Harry pedira a Dooby pra levar comida sem Hermione saber, se soubesse Harry estaria na enfermaria...  
Chegaram e encontraram a Sala Comunal vazia então sentaram em sua mesa de costume e fizeram todos os deveres.Bem quase todos, Harry e Rony não conseguiram terminar o de História da Magia, então Hermione com a ajuda de Sabrina terminou os deveres.  
Após uma longa e melada despedida de Rony e Sabrina, as amigas subiram para o dormitório que agora dividiam com Gina, um trato feito entre as outras ocupantes do quarto.  
Ao entrarem no quaro encontraram Gina sentada na cama chorando.  
Gina lhes contou tudo entre soluços. Elas ficaram surpresas, afinal Draco demonstrava amá-la.  
-Mas como? Ele não pode ter falado isso, você deve estar mal né amiga? Mas não liga pra ele, às vezes ele só esta confuso, eu sei como é ter que enfrentar os pais.  
-A Sabrina tem razão, às vezes ele só está confuso ou com medo. Mas é mancada dela não querer arriscar já que você arriscou.  
-Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim eu ainda o amo...é o que dói mais, se eu não amasse não estaria sofrendo!  
-Gina, de um tempo a ele, quem sabe longe de você, ele possa ver o quanto à ama!   
-Isso mesmo Mione! Agora é bola pra frente que atrás vem gente! Heheheehhe toma um banho bem demorado, e dorme um pouco, amanhã tudo vai estar melhor!  
-Obrigada meninas! Não sei o que faria sem vocês!

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou um pouco triste, mas estava disposta a não se deixar abalar!  
Desceram todos para o café e dão de cara com..  
-Tonks! O que faz por aqui?  
-Vocês ainda não ficaram sabendo? Dumbledor me contratou como nova professora de DCAT.   
-Mas não a vimos em nenhuma refeição!  
-Eu ando muito ocupada em preparar as aulas, e como na minha sala mesmo.   
-Ah sim! Mas é ótimo você ser a nova professora! Espero que agüente até ano que vem!   
-Também espero..hehehehhehe bom agora tenho que ir vejo vocês na aula!  
-Hey! Aquele não é o Profº Lupin?  
-É sim! Mas o que ele faz aqui? Será que algo de ruim aconteceu?  
-Vamos falar com ele!

-Olá meninos! Como vão?  
-Bem e o senhor?  
-Bem, bem...se me...  
-O que faz aqui professor? Aconteceu algo de ruim?  
-O que! Ah não! Dumbledor convocou alguns membros da Ordem para "vigiar" a escola, então estou aqui!  
-Ah!  
-Bom tenho que ir virão a Tonks?  
-Ela foi para a sala dela.   
-Obrigados meninos! Nos vemos por ai!  
Foram então se juntar aos amigos da Grifinória, quando Harry sente uma mão em seu ombro.  
-Quando você vai começar a escolha do time Harry?


	23. Talento oculto

Cap. 23 - Talento oculto.

Harry olhou para trás e viu que quem perguntava era Cátia Bell.  
-Nossa...já tinha até esquecido! Acho q podemos começar daqui quatro dias ... - Respondeu Harry pensando nas tarefas que tinha que fazer.  
-Ok então...vou lá me inscrever com a profª Minerva. - Disse ela já desaparecendo de vista.  
Só então que Harry se tocou que agora era capitão do time, e que tinha uma grande responsabilidade ( mais uma!). Pediu em pensamento que não formasse um time tão ruim, afinal os melhores jogadores já tinham saído.  
- Vamos gente! - Disse Hermione se levantando e tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos - Já estamos atrasados para a primeira aula da Tonks!  
- É verdade...to torcendo pra que ela continue - emendou Rony.  
- Eu também...ela é muito gente fina - Disse Harry  
- Vocês ainda não sabem se ela é uma boa professora...veja o Hagrid, eu adoro ele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira ele como professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... - Falou Hermione.  
- É verdade... - Falaram os dois juntos.  
A aula decorreu tranqüilamente, Tonks estava meio nervosa no começo, mas depois pareceu ficar mais segura e conseguiu dar uma boa aula. O trio então decidiu esperar todos saírem para falarem com ela.  
- Aêê! Adorei tua aula Tonks - Disse Rony sorrindo.  
- Eu também gostei! - Falou Harry  
- Realmente...sua aula foi muito boa, não sei como não te descobriram antes - emendou Hermione.  
Tonks quase começa a chorar de tanta felicidade:  
- AAhh queridos...não precisam exagerar tanto! - Ela se recompôs e abriu um grande sorriso - E não pensem que vão ganhar nota por isso!  
- Pô Tonks! Como você descobriu! A gente precisa troca de tática! - Disse Rony num tom descaradamente falso de aborrecimento.

Depois do jantar, Hermione, Sabrina e Gina estavam conversando algo que parecia ser ultra secreto, enquanto Rony e Harry miravam o grupinho tentando adivinhar o que era que elas estavam tramando.  
- Pode ser um clube de estudo só para garotas...- chutou Harry.  
- Elas podem estar vendo sacanagem...- Disse Rony  
- Ou podem estar com algum problema de garotas... - Falou Harry achando essa a possibilidade mais válida até o momento.  
- Ou ainda podem estar tramando a morte de alguém para que consigam algum objetivo... - Falou Rony normalmente.  
Harry arregalou os olhos para ele. Rony olhou para ele e disse:  
- Que foi cara! As mulheres são assim...cuidado...  
- Cuidado com o que? - Perguntou Sabrina junto com Hermione e Gina ao seu lado.  
- Nada não amorzinho - Disse Rony abraçando Sabrina e falando com os lábios só para Harry ver:"Foi por pouco"  
- To indo dormi Rony...xau - Disse Sabrina dando um beijo em Rony.  
- Eu também to indo...você vem Mione? - Perguntou Gina.   
- Não...vou terminar de ler meu livro primeiro - Respondeu Hermione levantando o livro que estava na sua mão.  
- Então tá, xauzinho pra vocês - Falou Gina subindo as escadas junto com Sabrina.  
Já fazia uns dez minutos que Gina e Sarina tinham ido dormir, quando Harry e Rony começaram a conversar sobre os testes de quadribol e enquanto isso ficavam jogando uma bola de tamanho médio(N/A:sm malícia xD) um para o outro, enquanto Hermione continuava concentrada no seu livro parecendo nem notar a presença deles ali.  
- Ah cara...não sei. Mas eu já me inscrevi para o teste de gole... - Rony não conseguiu terminar de falar porque tinha acabado de ser atingido por Harry com a bola que jogavam.  
Rony apontou para Harry com cara desafiadora.  
- Calma Rony! Foi sem que... - Dessa vez foi Harry que tinha sido atingido.  
Então eles começaram uma pequena guerra entre si, e Hermione continuava concentrada. Cada vez eles jogavam mais forte, até que em uma tacada " matadora" de Harry sai na direção de Hermione e ela, com um ótimo reflexo, rebate a bola com o livro.  
-CARAMBA! ISSO PODIA TER ARRANCADO MINHA CABEÇA! - Disse Hermione para Harry muito brava.  
Harry parecia nem ter ouvido estava olhando para Rony com um sorriso enorme, Rony estava do mesmo jeito, Hermione olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada e achando aquilo muito bobo.  
- Que foi? - Perguntou Hermione.  
Harry foi até ela, colocou as mãos no ombro da menina e perguntou:  
- Mi, você sabe voar de vassoura não é!  
- Saber eu sei...mas tenho medo, e você sabe disso! Por que a pergunta? - Perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Por que eu quero que você faça o teste para batedor.  
Hermione arregalou os olhos se desvencilhando das mãos de Harry e balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- Ah não Harry! Isso não vai dar certo... - Respondeu Hermione insegura.  
- Qual é Mione? Você viu como rebateu aquela bola.Você nasceu pra isso! - Disse Rony como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- Não sei Rony...acho melhor não! - Respondeu Hermione para ele.  
- Depois dessa, eu vou dormir...noite pra vocês - Falou Rony, ele parecia estar bem inconformado.  
Agora só estavam os dois no Salão Comunal. Hermione voltou sua atenção para Harry e ele estava com aquela maldita cara que Hermione odiava, porque ele conseguia tudo com ela,e também adorava, porque ele ficava uma gracinha!  
-Hmmm...mas como eu vou conseguir entrar pro time se eu nem consigo voar direito! - Disse Hermione por fim se sentando no sofá.  
- Mione...você sabe voar, o único problema é que você tem medo, e nisso...dá pra por um fim. - Falou Harry se sentando ao lado dela.  
- Como?   
- Amanhã mesmo eu te levo pra voar a noite...  
- Mas eu tenho medo! - Disse Hermione triste, afinal, aquela idéia começou a lhe agradar.  
- Para com isso! Você tem noção pelo que já passou! Não é pra você te medo de altura! - Falou Harry.  
Hermione respirou fundo, era verdade... tinha que perder esse bendito medo de altura, e ali estava sua oportunidade.  
- Ta certo...mas eu não tenho vassoura - Ela tinha acabado de lembrar aquele detalhe.  
- Você pode usar as da escola, - Disse Harry, e percebendo a cara triste de Hermione continuou - e se você conseguir entrar no time, eu te dou uma Firebolt.  
Hermione ficou chocada.  
- Não precisa Harry! Ela é muito cara!  
- AH Mione! Ela nem é mais tão cara...só na época que ela foi lançada - Disse Harry se divertindo com a situação - E faz tempo que eu não te dou nenhum presente.  
- Brigada Harry - Disse Hermione abraçando o amigo, que agora já estava muito envergonhado. Hermione percebendo isso o largou sem graça - Desculpa.  
Eles ficaram um tempo quietos e foi Hermione que quebrou o silêncio:  
-É melhor eu ir dormir - Disse ela se levantando - Boa noite.  
-Boa noite...e fique preparada pra amanhã a noite hen! - Respondeu ele sorrindo.  
Ela respondeu com outro sorriso e desapareceu nas escadas.


	24. Apenas amigos?

Cap 24- Apenas amigos?

Hermione chegou no quarto e deu de cara com Gina.  
-O que você estava fazendo com Harry, Mione?   
-Que! Como assim?  
-É mesmo...porque demorou tanto com ele lá?  
-O que vocês tem na cabeça? Eu estava lendo! E alem disso, quem lhes disse que ele já não subiu?  
-Ah! Não adianta Mione! Nós sabemos... daqui da pra ver quando passa menino do quarto dele... ele ainda ta lá embaixo!  
-A gente ficou conversando e só! Vocês tem a imaginação muito fértil!  
-Bom, faz parte da minha futura profissão né! Ahuahuahuahha   
-Sabrina! Não é sua imaginação!Mione, da pra senti que vocês se gostam de um jeito especial! Você é que não quer ver isso!  
-Horas, vocês enlouqueceram! Eu vou dormir! Boa noite e tratem de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça!  
-Você que sabe...mas eu ainda acho que dão um lindo casal!  
-Ah fique quieta!  
E falando isso tacou o travesseiro em Gina que revidou na hora..Isso resultou em uma guerra de travesseiros que durou até tarde.   
No dia seguinte nem Gina nem Sabrina tocassem mais no assunto "casal" como elas denominaram depois da guerra de travesseiros.   
As aulas passaram voando e logo anoiteceu.  
Hermione estava nervosa é claro, pois morria de medo de altura e quando chegou no campo de Quadribol, Harry já estava a sua espera com as vassouras e todos os artefatos para o treino.  
-Pronta?  
-Ai Harry, isso não vai da certo! Eu não vou conseguir!   
-Claro q vai! Para de ser pessimista... essa não é a Hermione que eu conheço, você nunca desistiu sem tentar.  
-Mas eu morro de medo de autura! É a mesma coisa q pedir ao Rony pra cuidar de aranhas...  
-Claro que não é! Mione, vc tem medo por nunca tentar, quando estiver lá em cima vai ver que a sensação é maravilhosa!  
E falando isso Harry fez aquela cara que ela tanto odiava. Ele sempre fazia essas caras, mas nunca tinha reparado o quanto ele ficava lindo..o que estaria acontecendo com ela?  
-Bom, acho melhor começarmos então. Venha comigo na primeira vez, voi dar uma voltas no campo e depois você vai ta bem?  
-O que posso fazer?  
E subiu. Só depois disso é que se arrependeu.Teria que segurar na cintura de Harry e isso não era muito apropriado.  
Harry pensava a mesma coisa, mas não se sentia incomodado mas sentia uma espécie de felicidade, não sabia explicar.  
Deu um impulso e saiu voando. Como era bom ter aquela brisa de novo no rosto, aquilo era um descanso, jogar era pra ele, como se estivesse deitado dormindo, pois ficava mais vivo.   
Hermione no começo ficou de olhos fechados e depois que os abriu segurou mais firme em Harry.  
Odiava admitir mas estava gostando.. como? Nunca se interessou por Quadribol antes..por que agora sentia q tudo que queria fazer, era jogar?  
Harry terminou o passeio e mostrou a Hermione como montar, manobrar e se movimentar na vassoura.  
Ela como sempre ouvia tudo com a maior atenção e fez tudo que Harry mandou. Após um longo passeio com curvas e manobras Harry disse que era melhor eles treinarem.  
No começo Hermione não se sentiu muito segura, mas logo pegou o jeito e já estava voando e jogando muito bem.  
Fazia manobras perfeitas e Harry ficou impressionado com sua habilidade.  
"Poxa, como não descobri antes? Depois que Fred e Jorge saíram ela teria sido uma mão na roda!...como esta calor! Acho melhor tirar a camiseta...será que a Mione se importa?"  
E pensando nisso foi ate a arquibancada e tirou a camiseta.  
Nisso Hermione tinha feito um rebate perfeito e foi falar com Harry, viu que ele estava sem camiseta.  
" Por Merlin! Como ele é lindo! Que corpo...não me lembrava que ele era assi...será que ele fez academia nas férias? Impossível! Mas por que me sinto estranha...querendo ir ate la..."  
Com esses pensamentos esqueceu de pilotar a vassoura e acabou batendo no arco.   
-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Socorro!   
-O que? Mione!  
E saiu em disparada pra resgatar a amiga...mas ela estava muito longe e caia rápido... será que conseguiria?  
Afastou esses pensamentos rápido, tinha que conseguir ou perderia uma pessoa muito importante...e que agora era mais do que uma simples amiga...  
Voou o mais rápido que a vassoura podia ir e conseguiu pegar Hermione antes que caísse no chão.  
Quando pousou viu que Hermione estava chorando. A abraçou e enquanto afagava seus cabelos disse:  
-Pronto, pronto...eu to aqui...já passo, já passo.  
Ela nada dizia, apenas chorava abraçada em Harry.  
O que aconteceu a seguir nenhum dos dois soube como, mas quando deram por si, estavam se beijando.  
Harry sentiu naquele beijo algo novo, uma sensação de paz consigo. Não queria que acabasse, estava delicioso.Sentia que precisava daquilo pra viver.  
Hermione estava confusa..era seu melhor amiga que a beijava! Não estava certo, não podia ser assim! Mas estava gostando...  
Não souberam quanto durou o beijo, mas pra ambos foi infinito.  
Quando se separaram Hermione mais vermelha que o cabelo de Rony pegou suas coisas e correu para o castelo, deixado Harry sozinho..apenas com a lembrança de um beijo...


	25. Mau pressentimento

Cap.25 - Mau Pressentimento

Depois do acontecido, a situação entre Harry e Hermione tinha ficado muito estranha, eles se evitavam o máximo possível, até Rony,Gina e Sabrina ( que não sabiam de nada) já estavam notando algo de errado. Harry até tinha pedido para Rony acompanhá-lo aos treinos seguintes de Hermione, que também estava muito mais nervosa, mas nem por isso parava de fazer belas jogadas.  
- Tomara que o pessoal não reclame quando você escolher Hermione, porque você sabe como é esse pessoal, é lógico que eles vão achar que você vai estar beneficiando ela por ser nossa amiga. - Disse Rony durante um dos treinos.  
- É... - Respondeu Harry, que observava atentamente Hermione voar, e nem tinha prestado atenção no que o amigo lhe disse. 

Finalmente, era o dia dos testes para o time de quadribol. Hermione esperava sua vez muito nervosa, " Será que eu vou passar? Iria ser muito bom...mas também teria que falar com o Harry durante os treinos, também não vai dar pra evitar ele a vida toda!...". Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo chamado de Harry, que anunciava que iria começar os testes para os batedores, e se Hermione não se enganava, era para aquilo que ela iria tentar uma vaga.  
Tinha várias pessoas, de todas as idades e de todas qualidades. Harry passou alguns exercícios para eles e para ele e Rony ( que estava ajudando a escolher o time), estava bem claro quem merecia as vagas.  
- Bom pessoal - Disse Harry num tom mais alto para ser ouvido por todos os alunos - Foi uma decisão muito difícil, já que perdemos grandes jogadores esse ano, mas tenho certeza que o time que formei, será excelente...  
Começou-se a ouvir "Não enrola!" e "Queremos saber logo quem conseguiu!", Harry decidiu ir direto ao ponto:  
- Então fiquem todos em silêncio para que eu possa dar a escalação - Depois de Harry dizer isso, todos se calaram - Lá vai:   
Apanhador: Harry Potter  
Goleiro: Ronald Weasley  
Artilheiros: Sabrina, Gina e Collin Creavy  
Batedores: Cátia Bell e Hermione Granger  
No instante seguinte ouve muita gritaria, uns comemorando, outros lamentando e outros até xingando.  
Harry procurou Hermione no meio da multidão, mas não a encontrou.  
- Vocês viram a Hermione por aí? - Perguntou para Rony e Sabrina que não se desgrudavam.  
- Eu vi ela subindo pro quarto depois dos testes, nem de tempo de falar com ela.  
Ele não sabia o que fazer, subir para ver o que tinha acontecido com a "amiga" ou festejava com os novos jogadores? Escolheu a primeira opção.  
Foi até o Salão Comunal, e não achou ninguém, Salão Principal...nada,já tinha procurado quase na escola inteira...e só a achou no banheiro da Murta.  
- O que você ta fazendo aqui enquanto deveria estar comemorando a vaga que acabou de ganhar no time de quabribol? - Perguntou Harry, que tentava animar a amiga que estava sentada num canto com uma cara não muito boa.  
- Ganhei é ? - Perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto, e ele fez que sim com a cabeça - Que ótimo..! Mas não é que eu não tenha gostado, é que eu tô com um mau pressentimento, pensei que fosse que eu não iria conseguir a vaga, e não queria pagar mico ali sendo rejeitado, mas pelo que eu estou vendo, acho que é outra coisa... - Falou ela pensativa.  
Harry também ficou pensativo, o que será que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Ele foi até ela e a abraçou:   
- Não precisa ficar preocupada...não deve ser nada! - Disse ele para consolá-la.  
Só aí que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, e a largou imediatamente, ela se levantou rapidamente e disse indo embora evidentemente sem-graça:   
- É... não deve ser nada. Vou lá comemorar com o pessoal...ah! Obrigada pela vaga Harry.

Hermione não falou com mais ninguém sobre o pressentimento, teve medo que a chamassem de doida ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas tentou afastar isso de sua cabeça, daqui a algumas horas iria para Hogsmeade com seus amigos e não queria que isso atrapalhasse.   
- Já ta acordada Hermione? - Perguntou Sabrina ainda sonolenta deitada na cama.  
- Já...não consegui mais dormir.  
- Hmm...deve tá bem ansiosa pro passeio neh!  
- É...você deve estar mais ainda, vai poder ficar com o Rony o dia inteiro - Disse Hermione sorrindo e levantando da cama.  
- Verdade, é que ele ta meio estranho... - Falou Sabrina se levantando também.  
Hermione fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido e Sabrina completou:  
- Você acredita que ele fica indo na biblioteca nos tempos livres em vez de ficar comigo!  
- Nossa...é mesmo, eu encontrei ele esses dias lá, mas não sabia que estava passando tanto tempo lá, pensei que era só uma tarefa...  
- Pois tenho certeza que não é...deve ta aprontando alguma coisa... - Disse Sabrina pensativa.  
- Assim como a gente neh! - Falou Hermione rindo.  
- Isso é - Disse Sabrina, agora muito mais animada - To ansiosa!

Algumas horas depois, estavam Harry, Hermione, Gina, Sabrina e Rony sentados numa mesa do três vassouras conversando animadamente enquanto eram observados por Draco em uma mesa mais distante, que pensava que poderia estar rindo junto com eles se não fosse um tremendo idiota. O olhar de Gina encontrou o dele e nenhum deles desviou a atenção, até que se ouviu uma gritaria do lado de fora da loja, e todos foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Eles não conseguiam ver nada, já que tinha muitas pessoas na frente.   
Hermione se abaixou e foi passando pelas pessoas, ela tinha quase certeza que sabia o que estava acontecendo e precisava saber se era isso mesmo. Quando conseguiu passar por todos, só conseguiu dizer:  
- De novo não...


	26. Pressentimento certo

Cap. 26: Pressentimento certo

Entrou novamente e contou aos outros. Estava tento outro ataque, mas dessa vez parecia ser pior.   
-Temos que ajudá-los! Não esqueçam que Lupin, Tonks e os outros estão lá fora!  
-É mas eu acho que não vou...não quero nenhum deles morto por minha causa.  
Ao dizer isso todos olharam para Harry. Então ele se culpava pela morte de Sirius...Acharam que ele já tinha superado.  
-Harry, se não formos pode ser pior! E outra, aqui corremos mais risco do que lá fora, porque se um deles entra, mata a todos de uma vez.  
-Está bem! Eu vou!   
-Esse é o Harry que eu conheço... mas temos que tomar cuidado, o que eles querem é te levar Harry.  
E foram se espremendo pela multidão na porta até que conseguiram sair.Estava uma bagunça! Vitrines quebradas, pessoas no chão...um caos!  
Foram correndo até um canto que julgaram seguro, não dava pra ver muito bem, mas pelo menos estariam seguros...  
Foi só ai que perceberam que a Gina não estava com eles...onde será que tinha ido? Saíram para procurá-la.

-Muito bem meu filho, trouxe essa Weasley suja pra cá para eu poder acabar com ela! Você será um ótimo comensal!  
Gina não podia se mexer pois Lucio havia a enfeitiçado e Draco olha perplexo do pai para a amada, o poderia fazer?  
-Bem, acho melhor você não fazer as honrais, porque eu passe tempo demais naquela prisão e preciso acabar com alguém! E logo, logo aqueles amiguinhos dela estarão aqui e poderei levar Potter ao Lord.Bom já esperei demais, menina acho que nunca mais poderá ver o mundo de novo... hahahahahahaha  
E dizendo isso, lançou na direção de Gina um feitiço que Draco conhecia mas não matava de uma vez. Não pensou duas vezes e pulou na frente de Gina, bloqueando o feitiço do pai, mas não totalmente.  
Lucio não teve tempo para se defender e caiu desacordado no chão. Gina se livrou do feitiço a tempo de ver Draco caído no chão desacordado.  
Não podia ser! Não seu querido Draco! Verificou seu coração, ainda batia, mas muito fraco. Começou a chorar abraçada ao amado.

Não chegaram muito longe e se depararam com alguns comensais e entre eles estava Belatriz Lestrange.  
Harry sentiu um ódio se apoderar de seu corpo mas Rony o conteve, teriam mais chances fugindo do que batalhando.  
Ficaram parados um instante, até que Rony disse:  
-Harry, precisamos do sangue dela.  
-O que?  
-Isso mesmo! Um pouco do sangue da Belatriz!  
-Isso não faz sentido Rony! Harry pode morrer! Use a lógica, vamos fugir!-Ao dizer isso seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry e ela corou, era a primeira vez que olhava em seus olhos depois do ocorrido.  
-Harry, me escuta cara, você precisa do sangue dela! Não é muito!  
-Mas pra que Rony? Harry pode morrer com isso!  
-Não posso dizer Sabrina!Não tenho certeza, mas é melhor prevenir.  
-Oras! Mais um segredo senhor Ronaldy Weasley! Ótimo! Tenha segredos para a namorada!  
-Deixe de bobeira! Harry,é sério, precisamos do sangue!  
Harry olhou para Rony, via em seu rosto uma expressão se verdade e o conhecia a tanto tempo que sabia quando mentia, e além disso porque colocaria sua vida em perigo?  
-Tá bom! Mas como?  
-Alguém distrai os outros comensais e nós a pegamos!  
-Já vi que vai sobra pra gente Mione! Ta a gente faz, mas vocês têm quem tomar todo cuidado possível e impossível!  
-Hey! Quem disse que eu vou fazer parte dessa loucura?  
-Mione, se o Harry vai entra nessa, vamos ter que entrar também, ou isso, ou eles morrem tentando.  
-Não acredito nisso... bom não tem outro jeito né?Então vamos Sabrina.  
Rony abraçou Sabrina forte e Hermione ficou roxa quando Harry a abraçou e disse que nunca se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ela.  
Foram até um canto onde os comensais podiam vê-las e começaram a lançar feitiços. Aos verem-nas saíram atrás delas como cães caçando raposas. Harry e Rony aproveitaram para pegar o sangue de Belatiz. Harry achou um potinho no chão e o pegou. Foram de encontro a ela devagar.  
Ao vê-los deu um enorme sorriso de malandragem e quando ia lançar o primeiro feitiço foi atingida por Lupin.  
Quando viram tinha uns oito aurores ali. Cercaram-na e começaram a pedir explicações para os meninos:  
-O que estavam fazendo? Podiam morrer sabe? Todos os alunos já estão na escola!  
-Lupin, não podemos falar o porque mas nos deixe pegar uma coisa com ela!  
-Ah Rony, não sei, só posso deixar se souber, caso contrario é não!  
Ouviram um barulho e quando olharam, os aurores estava caídos e Belatriz vinha ao encontro deles.  
-Ora, ora, ora, Potter! Então agora quer que eu mate o Lupin? Hahahahahhaha como é tolo garoto!  
Harry sentia seu sangue ferver. Como se atrevia a dizer tudo aquilo? A culpa foi dela!  
Quando se deu conta Lupin estava no chão e a varinha da Belatirz no chão, quebrada ao meio...  
Ela estava encostada numa parede e parecia muito fraca.  
Rony aproveitou o momento e lançou um feitiço que a deixou imobilizada e Harru pegou um caco de vidro no chão, foi até ela, fechou os olhos e cortou seu rosto.  
Encheu o pote ate um pouco mais da metade e junto a Rony saíram dali para buscar ajuda.  
Deram de cara com Dumbledor e alguns outros aurores.  
-O que ainda fazem aqui?  
-Nós? Bem não sabíamos que tinham ido embora, ficamos escondidos aqui.  
-E onde esta Remu Lupin?  
-Estávamos a caminho de ajuda professor, ele está atrás da loja do Olivaras.  
-Ótimo! Agora vocês irão ser acompanhados pela Tonks até a escola e lá conversamos mais.  
-Mas Dumbledor! Eu quero saber como ele está!   
-Logo saberá. Logo.  
-Professor?  
-Sim Harry?  
-Onde estão Hermione, Sabrina e Gina?  
-Na escola Harry, onde você já devia estar.  
E saíram na companhia de Tonks que estava muito pensativa e tristonha.  
O povoado estava uma bagunça! Mas os ataques pararam... viram lojas destruídas, pessoas sendo atendidas e levadas ao hospital,parecia que tinha acontecido uma guerra.  
Harry tinha guardado o sangue nas vestes e se perguntava o porque que Rony queria aquilo?

Chegaram na escola e foram direto ao dormitório, lá encontraram Hermione e Sabrina que conversavam num canto.  
-Meninos! Achamos que tivessem morrido!  
-Estamos bem, e conseguimos!  
-Agora senhor Ronald, pode explicar o porque disso!  
-Não, antes quero saber onde esta a Gina!  
As duas se entreolharam. Como iriam dizer?  
-A Gina esta na Ala Hospitalar, mas esta bem, só vai passar a noite em observação.Só que...  
-O que Hermione?  
-O Draco está em coma, ficou assim pra salvar Gina.  
-Como assim?  
-Quando saímos da loja, Draco nos seguiu e pedia pra conversar com ela, eles foram ate um lugar afastado do povoado, só que quando chegaram lá, deram de cara com Lucio.  
Ele achou que Draco havia feito uma armadilha para nós, mas resolveu ferir Gian gravemente. Não me interrompa Rony! Quando ele lançou o feitiço, Draco entrou na frente e o repeliu, mas agora esta em coma e Lucio também, mas ele esta no hospital. Por isso Gina esta agora na Ala Hospitalar com a autorização de Dumbledor e disse que só sai para as aulas, mas fica lá até Draco acordar.   
Rony, se largou no sofá mais próximo e ficou com cara de cão sem dono.  
-Mas e vocês?  
-Ah, bem... conseguimos levá-los ate perto dos aurores e avisamos que vocês estavam lá... ai, fomos escoltadas ate aqui.  
-Não acredito que ela esta com aquele patife!  
-Rony! O Draco não é patife!  
-Se não fosse por ele, ela estaria bem!   
-Oras, fique quieto! Você não sabe nada sobre ele!   
-Sei sim, ele é um tremendo filho da p...  
-Rony, acho melhor você ficar quieto, porque a Sabrina já ta com os punhos fechados.  
-Hey!  
-Vamu para com isso! Rony, não falei assim perto da Sabrina, você sabe que eles são amigos. Sabrina se acalme, ele é seu namorado! Eu vou dormir! Vocês são doidos!  
-Espere que também vou Mione, boa noite!  
-Hei, e meu beijo?  
Ela nem deu ouvidos e subiu. Harry e Rony ficaram conversando por mais um tempo e discutindo sobre o dia.


End file.
